Retrouvailles
by Frasyl
Summary: Dohko, riche et puissant PDG d'une multinationale a fait un jour une rencontre qu'il ne peut oublier Retrouvera-t-il celui qu'il recherche ? UA et HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
><em>_Note : Fic écrit en 2008 et qui a bénéficié d'une béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro que je remercie de tout cœur._

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Dohko buvait un café sur la terrasse de son bureau en attendant son bras droit et ami, Shiryu, qui ne devait plus tarder.

Il était l'un des plus riches héritiers de la planète, à la tête de l'une des plus grandes entreprises japonaises dont il avait hérité à la mort brutale de son père, huit ans plus tôt. Si aujourd'hui sa réputation était telle qu'il ne bougeait plus guère du Japon, il n'en n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Propulsé à la tête d'un empire à tout juste dix-neuf ans, il avait du batailler ferme pour se faire accepter, ainsi que son obstination à moderniser la société de sa famille. Il en avait fait une multinationale incontournable dans le monde des affaires, d'une puissance qui parfois, était presque effrayante. Aujourd'hui il était l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus puissants de ce milieu.

Mais l'adage qui disait "l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur" ne lui avait jamais paru plus vrai qu'aujourd'hui. Dohko soupira en regardant la ville qui s'étalait sous ses yeux Il était l'un des héritiers les plus courtisés c'est vrai. Il faut dire qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent, vu son physique parfait. Sa chevelure était châtain tirant sur le rouge et ses yeux verts pouvaient devenir aussi glacials que charmeurs. Mais hélas, aucune femme ni aucun homme, qui se jetait régulièrement à ses pieds en vue d'obtenir ses faveurs, n'arrivait à le rendre heureux.

Une seule personne pouvait le rendre heureux… Il se souvint… Cinq ans déjà… Malgré lui, il porta la main au médaillon qui ne le quittait jamais, un magnifique bélier en or, seul souvenir qu'il avait emporté, en partant ce matin là, ça et ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble depuis leur rencontre l'après-midi de la veille…

**Flash Back :**

**Cinq ans plus tôt – Acropole d'Athènes…**

Dohko jeta un coup d'œil aux ruines de la Grèce Antique qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il voulait profiter un peu de cet après-midi de congé obligatoire, (il se retrouvait bloqué jusqu'à son vol du lendemain. Impossible, d'après son secrétaire, de changer les billets.), autant en profiter pour visiter ces monuments et assouvir sa passion sur l'histoire et la mythologie.

Il chercha des yeux un éventuel guide. Il savait que dans ce genre d'endroit, ils pullulaient, mais apparemment la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet avait fait fuir même les plus courageux. Il aperçut une boutique de souvenirs et décida d'aller s'y renseigner. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil dés qu'il eut passé la porte, savourant l'air frais climatisé et chercha un vendeur.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un homme qui regardait avec attention un petit objet qu'il avait dans la main. Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que lui, dégageait un charme viril intense. De longs cheveux vert pâle descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Son visage qu'il ne voyait que de profil semblait être magnifiquement doux malgré le corps que l'on sentait puissant.

Subjugué par cette vision, Dohko s'approcha pour observer ce qui semblait retenir son attention. Il tenait dans sa main droite un médaillon visiblement en or représentant le signe zodiacal de la Balance, mais bizarrement il ne ressemblait en rien de ce que Dohko avait pu voir des différentes représentations de ce signe qui était pourtant le sien. Dans son autre main, le signe du bélier présentait lui aussi une apparence différente de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de voir, bien que Dohko connaisse moins ces différentes représentations. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la vitrine présentant les autres signes du zodiaque et constata qu'il en était de même pour eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute adoptant l'anglais :

- Bizarre ces représentations…  
>Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, lui répondant dans la même langue :<br>- Vous trouvez aussi ?

Dohko faillit perdre son souffle devant une telle beauté. Deux yeux roses le regardaient avec une curiosité non feinte et un sourire était apparu sur le visage doux. Il répondit troublé :

- Je n'en ai jamais vue de pareil  
>- Et vous n'en trouverez nulle part ailleurs. Ces médaillons représentent les armures d'or mythiques des chevaliers d'Athéna.<br>- Mythologie ? interrogea Dohko, reportant son regard sur les médaillons.  
>- Bien sur, vous aimez ?<br>- Oui, mais je ne la connais pas aussi bien que celle de mon pays, dit-il, le regardant à nouveau  
>- Et vous venez d'où ?<br>- Du Japon  
>- Touriste ?<br>- Non, voyage d'affaires avec un peu de temps à tuer avant de reprendre l'avion.  
>- Et vous avez choisi l'Acropole… Très bon choix…<br>- C'est votre signe ? demanda le Japonais en montrant la main droite  
>- Non, c'est celui-là, dit-il en indiquant le bélier et, reportant son regard vers l'autre médaillon, mais la Balance m'a comment dire…..interpellée est peut-être le mot le plus juste… Bizarre non ?<br>- Disons étrange, surtout si vous prenez en compte que c'est mon signe zodiacal, finit Dohko, comme pour lui-même.  
>Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur :<br>- Alors je prends cela comme un signe du destin, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse les deux médaillons en main  
>- Vous cherchez un guide je suppose ? demanda-t-il à Dohko en s'y rendant.<p>

- Oui

Il discuta quelques minutes avec le vendeur qui lui emballa les deux médaillons avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Japonais :

- Je m'appelle Shion, si vous le voulez je serais votre guide sur l'Acropole, dit-il en lui tendant la main  
>- D'accord, je me nomme Dohko, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.<br>Etait-ce une impression ou Shion la gardait un peu plus que nécessaire dans le sienne.  
>- Eh bien allons-y, Dohko, dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres en ouvrant la porte de la boutique.<p>

Shion l'avait alors entraîné dans une visite très originale de ce site, il connaissait son sujet à la perfection, mêlant habilement histoire, mythologie, légende locale et archéologie. Il lui avait fait découvrir l'Acropole.

Ils s'étaient découverts des points communs sur ces sujets et le guide avait répondu à toutes les interrogations de Dohko.  
>Shion avait même posé des questions très pertinentes au Japonais sur la mythologie nippone à laquelle, il avoua ne pas connaître grand-chose.<p>

Ils prirent vite le parti de se tutoyer, ayant sensiblement le même âge, et cela facilita encore leur relation. Dohko ne regrettait plus d'avoir été bloqué à Athènes, il était sous le charme de Shion qui visiblement n'était pas indifférent au sien. Plusieurs allusions et gestes le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Le Japonais avait alors répondu par d'autres gestes pour lui indiquer qu'il ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent.

L'après-midi s'écoula dans ce jeu subtil de culture et de séduction dont, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne semblait se lasser.

Le soir tombait doucement et la ville s'allumait doucement sous leurs yeux, ils étaient devant le temple d'Athéna et l'Acropole s'était vidée lentement.  
>Shion se tourna vers Dohko :<p>

- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il en souriant  
>- Un cadeau ?<br>Il vit Shion sortir un petit paquet de sa poche, qu'il ouvrit dévoilant les deux médaillons de la boutique de souvenir. Il prit celui de la balance et le lui tendit :  
>- Je l'ai pris pour toi, tout à l'heure…<br>Dohko regarda tour à tour le médaillon et Shion avant de répondre :  
>- Mais je ne peux pas accepter un tel…<br>Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer :  
>- C'est très malpoli de refuser un cadeau, au Japon comme en Grèce, dit-il doucement.<p>

Son doigt suivit le contour des lèvres du Japonais, avec une telle douceur que celui-ci frissonna. Ils étaient face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres, le doigt de Shion continuait de suivre les contours de son visage et Dohko sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux se laissant aller à cette caresse.

Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres douces de son compagnon se poser sur les siennes, mais répondit au baiser passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Shion qui s'ouvrirent lui donnant le passage. Il y entra doucement explorant avec douceur la bouche offerte. Il alla à la rencontre de sa langue et la caressa. La main de Shion sur sa nuque accentua leur baiser avec une extrême douceur. Leurs langues se découvraient, se cherchaient et se caressaient. Elles entamèrent un ballet intense qui les laissa hors d'haleine, ils se regardèrent un instant puis Shion lui tendit de nouveau le médaillon en disant :

- Prend-le, on ne se reverra peut-être jamais…  
>Dohko eut alors une autre idée :<br>- Dans ce cas, je prends le bélier et tu gardes la balance…  
>Shion eut un petit rire avant de répondre :<br>- Marché conclu !  
>Ils se lâchèrent et Dohko rangea précieusement le médaillon<br>- Il est temps de redescendre, dit Shion, tu prends l'avion quand ?  
>- Demain à dix heures.<br>- Alors je t'emmène dîner, si tu ne crains pas de te mêler à la populace…

Dohko lui jeta un regard interrogateur, Shion sourit en le contemplant avant de poursuivre :

- On voit, rien qu'à tes fringues, que tu as de l'argent. Je m'en fous, soit dit en passant, mais là où je veux t'emmener, là où je vis, l'argent n'est pas vraiment de mise. Par contre, il y a une chaleur humaine que tu ne dois pas connaître vu ton niveau de vie, alors si l'aventure te tente…  
>- Je te suis, lui répondit simplement Dohko<br>- C'est parti, je te jure que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt cette soirée, finit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>Puis il le prit par la main pour le guider dans leur descente.<p>

**Fin du flash back**

Il se tourna en entendant du bruit, Shiryu venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et salua son ami. Son bras droit s'assit en face de lui après s'être servi un café, prêt pour son rapport quotidien.

ooo000ooo

Dohko l'écouta, commenta parfois, mais n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Shiryu faisait un boulot formidable. Il l'avait pris sous son aile alors qu'enfant il essayait d'intégrer à coup de poings, un cours d'art martial trop onéreux pour l'orphelin qu'il était. Amusé par son entêtement, Dohko, qui avait alors une douzaine d'année, l'avait parrainé, son nom le lui permettant largement. Il avait payé ses cotisations et Shiryu l'avait remercié du haut de ses six ou sept ans en lui vouant une reconnaissance à toute épreuve. Leurs liens s'étaient consolidés tout au long des années, et quand Dohko avait pris la succession de son père, il avait fait appel à son ami qui l'avait rejoint un an plus tard, ses études achevées. Il avait vite gravi les échelons pour devenir depuis quatre ans son bras droit.

Son physique sculpté par les arts martiaux qu'il pratiquait depuis l'enfance n'avait rien à envier à celui de son patron, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts le rendaient irrésistible aux yeux des filles comme des garçons. Mais le jeune homme avait donné son cœur à Shunrei, rencontrée à la fac et que Dohko avait depuis embauché dans son entreprise où elle exerçait avec talent son métier d'assistante sociale.

Shiryu avait finit son rapport mais s'attardait. Il était le seul à qui Dohko avait parlé de son aventure en Grèce, il avait fait des recherches pour retrouver la trace de Shion sans jamais y parvenir. Il savait que la journée serait particulièrement éprouvante pour son ami qui l'interrogeait :

- Il y a autre chose, Shiryu ?  
>- Non, enfin je voulais te parler d'un truc plus personnel.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu devrais prendre des vacances.<br>Dohko sourit sans répondre, Shiryu continua :  
>- J'ai reçu une pub qui a retenu mon attention, tu veux que je t'en parle ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit son patron, amusé.

Shiryu attrapa une publicité avant de continuer :

- C'est tout nouveau, une île dans le pacifique, ça s'appelle "le Sanctuaire", un club de vacances à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il y a plusieurs sections différentes, dont une pour les gens un peu plus fortunés dont j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien. Je suppose qu'ils utilisent ce moyen pour recevoir à moindre prix les familles plus modestes. Les appartements ou les maisons portent le nom des différentes constellations et ils vont ouvrir la maison de la Balance, je me suis dit que c'était un signe non ? Dohko, ça va pas ?

Son patron s'était figé en entendant la description faite :

- Pour quand ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
>- Quoi ? rétorqua Shiryu légèrement inquiet.<br>- L'ouverture de la maison de la Balance.

Shiryu fouillât dans son prospectus :

- Ce n'est pas précisé, pourquoi ?  
>- Téléphone et réserve pour un mois, sans donner mon nom, je t'expliquerais après.<br>- Bien.

Intrigué, Shiryu se leva et sortit du bureau pour obéir à son patron. Dohko se laissa aller sur son siège. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Il ne pouvait le croire… Il replongea un instant dans son passé, son dîner avec Shion où il lui avait parlé avec passion de son plus grand rêve. "Le Sanctuaire", lieu de vacances avec des maisons et des appartements portants le nom des constellations… Shion lui avait même demandé comment lui voyait la maison de la Balance, vu que c'était son signe. Dohko était renté dans son jeu et lui avait décri l'endroit qu'il imaginait… A ce moment, il avait déjà deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple aventure de passage et la nuit qu'il avait passée ensemble lui donna raison. Malgré lui, une douce chaleur l'envahit à l'évocation de cette nuit… Jamais il n'avait retrouvé une telle osmose avec quelqu'un en cinq ans. Il avait d'ailleurs rapidement arrêté de chercher, se contentant d'assouvir un besoin physiologique nécessaire… Pourquoi à ce moment n'avait-il pas écouté son cœur ? Si vraiment le destin lui donnait une nouvelle chance, il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser passer, un sourire éclaira son visage. Tant de points communs, non il était sur que ce n'était pas une coïncidence…

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire, neuf heures du matin…**

Mu raccrocha le téléphone perplexe. Un mois. Il venait de confirmer la location de leur nouvelle maison de la Balance pour un mois, alors que les prospectus avaient à peine été distribués…  
>Le jeune homme remit en place une mèche mauve et se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur, on frappa à sa porte :<p>

- Entrez, dit-il sans tourner les yeux vers la porte à sa gauche.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, son regard s'arrêta sur son ami qui fixait son écran avec intérêt. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser des yeux la longue chevelure mauve, parfaitement en place, retombant sur le bas du dos de Mu. Son regard glissa sur la chute de reins et il ne put retenir un frisson, croisant à ce moment le regard violet qui venait de quitter l'écran pour se fixer sur la porte étonné par le silence :

- Shaka ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver !  
>- Non quoi ? lui répondit le blond essayant de reprendre sa contenance.<br>- Je viens de louer la maison de la Balance pour un mois en première location.  
>- Pas mal ! Et à qui ?<br>- Justement, viens voir !

Shaka vint se placer à côté de son ami et s'appuya sur le bureau pour regarder avec lui l'écran de l'ordinateur :

- Tu connais ? lui demanda Mu, troublé malgré lui par la proximité de Shaka  
>- L'empire Yamaka, bien sur, qui ne connais pas ? répondit-il en tournant la tête vers Mu. Les yeux si bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de Mu qui frissonna, ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Le cœur de Shaka bondit, Mu semblait troublé, est-ce qu'enfin il le voyait autrement qu'en simple ami ?<p>

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ce moment, Mu se tourna pour décrocher et Shaka se releva, fit le tour du bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil réservé au visiteur.  
>Quand il raccrocha Mu regarda étrangement l'hindou en face de lui :<p>

- Tu es sur de toi ?  
>- Bien sur, c'est une des plus grandes multinationales existantes. Tu fais fort, tu sais qui doit venir ?<br>- Un de leurs directeurs d'après les informations que l'on m'a donné, pourquoi ?  
>- Le PDG de cette boite est l'un des héritiers les plus riches du monde et tout ce que l'on sait de lui, c'est qu'il est beau comme un dieu et célibataire, la sécurité va avoir du boulot.<br>- On peut trouver une photo ?  
>- Non, justement. Personne ne l'a jamais vu depuis environ cinq ans, il n'apparaît en public que dans des soirées privées, et un cliché de lui se vendrait une petite fortune. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que la dernière photo de lui remonte à l'époque de son père.<p>

Mu reporta son regard sur l'écran, pensant à son cousin, se pourrait-il que…

- Mu ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Ça va ?  
>- Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc.<br>- On va le boire ce café ? C'est pour ça que j'étais venu à la base.  
>- Ok !<p>

ooo000ooo

Dans son bureau, le directeur du Sanctuaire regardait les caméras de surveillance des couloirs, il adorait regarder s'éveiller le bâtiment central de l'île et voir tous ses protégés.

Shion, car c'était bien lui, sourit en voyant Mu et Shaka se diriger vers leur traditionnel café, il remarqua que son cousin jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs vers son compagnon. "_Enfin_, se dit-il, _Mu a enfin remarqué que Shaka le regarde autrement que comme un ami_". Il se demanda comment allait réagir son cousin à cela. Mu était un garçon bien et méritait d'être aimé. Il avait su s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie après la débâcle et leur fuite précipitée d'Athènes. Il était devenu tout naturellement le bras droit de Shion, s'investissant à fond dans la réussite de ce projet qui devait tous les faire vivre et sans lui, il aurait peut-être baissé les bras. Mais Mu ne s'était jamais découragé, et aujourd'hui tout lui donnait raison.

Shion n'avait jamais regretté de prendre ses cousins sous son aile après la mort de leurs parents. Lui-même étant orphelin depuis l'enfance, il avait compris leur chagrin devant la mort brutale, dans un accident de voiture, de son oncle et sa tante. Il aurait juste aimé que Mu puisse finir ses études mais la vie ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait fallu fuir la Grèce. Heureusement, Kiki avait, aujourd'hui, pu reprendre des études et le succès grandissant du Sanctuaire lui permettait d'assurer financièrement celles-ci.

Mu et Shaka se dirigèrent vers la salle de relaxation, domaine du blond. C'est là qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble depuis que Shaka avait intégré le Sanctuaire, quand Shion l'avait ramené d'un voyage en Inde, un an auparavant.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient tout de suite sympathisés et passaient beaucoup temps ensemble, développant une profonde amitié.

Ils croisèrent les jumeaux, encore endormis, qu'ils saluèrent. Saga et Kanon se préparaient à leur journée de travail au bar où ils régalaient les clients par leur simple présence. Il fallait avouer que ces deux là possédaient un charisme impressionnant. Ils avaient suivi Shion ici, après la débâcle d'Athènes, tout comme une bonne partie de leurs camarades.

Personne ne savait très bien pourquoi leur patron avait décidé de ramener Shaka mais la petite famille du Sanctuaire l'avait accueilli comme un frère sans poser de question. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à fuir ou à oublier quand ils atterrissaient chez Shion, que ce soit ici où à Athènes, quand Shion les accueillait dans le refuge de son café sur le port. Mu et son frère Kiki était les seules exceptions à cette règle du fait de leur lien familial, mais ils avaient envers lui la même reconnaissance.

Personne n'était obligé de raconter son histoire aux autres s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Le seul à connaître chaque histoire étant Shion, c'était la seule condition qu'il exigeait quand quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide et l'asile. A quoi se fiait-il pour accepter ou refuser ? Parce qu'il lui arrivait de dire non. Aucun d'eux n'en savait rien, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais trompé et s'il ramenait un nouveau membre dans cette famille, alors les autres l'acceptaient simplement.

Mu était le seul à qui Shaka avait raconté son histoire, comment sa famille avait été obligé de le vendre à un homme violent qui avait failli le tuer en pleine rue juste parce qu'il avait posé les yeux sur un autre homme. Au moment où il croyait sa dernière heure venue, un homme était intervenu et l'avait sauvé. C'était Shion. Il ignorait comment il avait fait mais il l'avait emmené avec lui. Cela avait contribué à les lier davantage. C'est à cette occasion que l'hindou avait réalisé ses sentiments pour le cousin de Shion, alors qu'il pleurait dans ses bras, évoquant avec douleur les raisons de sa venue et depuis il luttait vaillamment contre lui-même pour ne pas le laisser voir à son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Shaka donnait ses cours aux riches clients du Sanctuaire.

Shion les vit disparaître et soupira. Hormis les employés, Shaka était le dernier membre qu'il avait lui-même amené ici et comme d'habitude, quand un nouveau arrivait, les autres n'avaient posés aucune question. Ils étaient aujourd'hui une dizaine liés les uns aux autres. Tous les autres venaient d'Athènes, même s'ils n'étaient pas tous grecs.

Les jumeaux et Milo l'étaient tout comme Shion et ses deux cousins, Mikaël était suédois, Camus était français, Shaka était Indien et Marine, seule fille de la famille, était japonaise. Shion avait pu, grâce à elle, s'initier à cette langue et le parlait maintenant couramment. Cette constatation le ramena à Dohko… Sa main se porta sur le médaillon de la balance qu'il ne quittait jamais, sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout du monde le médaillon du bélier occupait aussi une place privilégiée… Dohko… Il savait avant même de l'emmener au café qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple aventure… Cinq ans après il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié… Mais il n'était pas du même monde et il savait qui ne lui resterait au fond du cœur que les merveilleux souvenirs et ce médaillon. Il soupira de nouveau, cette journée lui appartenait, une fois par an il se laissait envahir par ses souvenirs, revivant encore et encore cette fabuleuse rencontre qui lui laissait pourtant un tel sentiment d'inachevé…

Il l'avait laissé partir, il avait été tenté de fouiller dans ses papiers, connaître son nom de famille, pour au moins suivre son parcours, mais non, il ne devait pas. Il s'était éclipsé de la chambre pour ne pas avoir à affronter une scène d'adieu à laquelle il n'aurait pas résisté. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer à lui. C'était un homme puissant alors que lui n'avait rien et venait de la rue…

"_Dohko, où que tu sois, j'espère que tu as pu trouver le bonheur…_"

ooo000ooo

Mu suivit Shaka dans la salle. Il avait préparé le café pour son ami et un thé pour lui-même, ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon attenant à la salle où Shaka se relaxait entre deux cours.

- Tu as l'air tendu, Mu.  
>- Fatigué surtout, j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite. Le succès de ce lieu en fait aussi le point de mire des médias et ce n'est pas facile à gérer.<p>

Shaka regardait son ami qui avait le regard dans le vide, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, il s'y connaissait assez en perception humaine pour le remarquer. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du canapé où se trouvait Mu :

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre et retire ta chemise, je vais te faire un massage, ça te fera du bien…  
>Mu ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant son ami.<br>- Allez, te fais pas prier, tu verras, ça te détendras ! insista Shaka.

Le grec déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, obéissant aux ordres de son ami, beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'allongea sur le ventre en disant :

- Fais attention, je suis vraiment tendu en ce moment.

Shaka s'imprégna les mains d'huiles relaxantes et s'agenouilla aux cotés de son ami. Il posa délicatement les mains sur ses épaules et commença un doux massage pour le décontracter.  
>Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le dos musclé. Mu avait ramené ses longs cheveux mauves sur le côté et il avait une vue intégrale sur une chute de rein qui était loin de le laisser de marbre. Il soupira silencieusement, se concentrant sur sa tache. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains agir, repérant les muscles les plus tendus au toucher, les massant et les détendant peu à peu. Mais même les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait ignorer les gémissements de bien-être de son ami se laissant aller à sa douce torture.<p>

Mu, tendu au départ, devait bien reconnaître que Shaka était très doué pour les massages. Il se sentait envahi d'une douce chaleur et pour rien au monde il en voulait que son ami arrête.

- Shaka, c'est trop bon… T'arrête pas…  
>Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres du blond qui rouvrit les yeux, et regarda amoureusement le jeune homme sous ses yeux, ses mains s'activant toujours sur son dos :<p>

- _Mu, si tu savais, je pourrais te faire cela et bien plus encore…_

Un bruit venant de porte de la salle de relaxation le rappela brutalement à la réalité, un de ses clients arrivait pour son cours :

- Mu, il est l'heure de mon premier cours, je vais être obligé de le laisser, mais reste encore un peu si tu veux.  
>- Humm, dommage, j'aurais bien profité de tes mains encore un peu, dit Mu en tournant sa tête vers son ami.<br>- Tu n'as qu'à revenir en début d'après-midi, j'ai un trou d'une heure à 14 heures.  
>- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, mais j'essaierai.<p>

Shaka se releva et regarda une dernière fois son ami avant de sortir du petit salon, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Mu vit la porte se refermer et se rouvrir presque aussitôt. Shaka entra rapidement, se dirigea vers lui, se pencha à sa hauteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le doux contact qui se rompit trop vite à son goût, alors que son ami quittait rapidement la pièce, pour de bon cette fois, sans se retourner.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur la porte fermée, essayant de réaliser à la fois le geste de Shaka, et pourquoi il avait trouvé cela si bon sans y parvenir. La sonnerie de son portable, posé sur la table basse, le ramena à la réalité. Il y répondit machinalement essayant de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur, il finit par répondre "_J'arrive !_ " avant de raccrocher et de soupirer bruyamment, cherchant sa chemise du regard.

Une fois rhabillé, il sortit doucement de la pièce pour ne pas déranger le cours de Shaka. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, assis en position de lotus au milieu de la salle, trois de ses élèves autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa voix, si douce pensa Mu, donnait les indications nécessaires pour amener les stressés qu'étaient ses clients à se relaxer. Ses longs cheveux d'or semblaient flotter autour de lui, captant la lumière du soleil qui les illuminait de milliers d'étoiles brillantes.

- _Mon dieu qu'il est beau, on dirait un ange…_

Mu s'arracha à la vision de rêve que lui offrait Shaka en sortant précipitamment de la salle, complètement bouleversé par ses sentiments dont il venait brutalement de prendre conscience. Il était amoureux de Shaka, cela expliquait son trouble quand il se trouvait trop près de lui, le fait que le blond hante ses rêves depuis quelques temps… Mon Dieu, il aimait son meilleur ami et celui-ci l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Se pourrait-il que Shaka partage les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Il dut faire un violent effort pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et se diriger vers son rendez-vous…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
><em>_Note : Fic écrit en 2008 et qui a bénéficié d'une béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro que je remercie de tout cœur._

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Tokyo, dix-huit heures…**

Dohko achevait sa journée de travail. Il lui restait encore quelques papiers à remplir que Shiryu avait déposés sur son bureau pendant l'une de ses réunions.

Il s'y attela en se demandant si son ami avait réussi à réserver au Sanctuaire. Lui-même avait profité d'un moment d'accalmie pour chercher le site sur Internet, et il était maintenant certain que Shion ce cachait derrière ce lieu, mais le reverrait-il pour autant ? Rien n'était moins sur…

Il savait ce que Shiryu avait trouvé à Athènes lors de ses recherches pour essayer de le retrouver deux ans plus tôt… Le café sur le port avait brûlé intégralement, il y avait eu plusieurs morts d'après le rapport de police mais aucun n'avait pu être identifié…

Le café… Malgré lui Dohko replongea dans sa mémoire.

**Flash back.**

Après leur descente de l'Acropole, Shion l'avait fait monter dans une vieille voiture et les avait menés sur le port où il s'était garé.  
>Le tenant toujours par la main, il l'avait fait entrer dans un café qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine en lui disant :<p>

- Bienvenu chez moi !

Le décor à l'intérieur avait surpris Dohko. Là où il s'attendait à trouver des meubles vieillots et des peintures écaillées, il trouvait au contraire un décor fait de bois et couleurs chatoyantes, des tables éparses, une piste de danse, une scène et un bar digne d'un véritable palace.  
>Des lumières tamisées éclairaient le tout, créant une ambiance à la fois de boite de nuit à certain endroits et de restaurant chic à d'autres.<br>Mais par-dessus tout, c'est l'accueil qui l'avait le plus surpris. A quelques pas de la porte se tenait cinq personnes qui s'étaient retournés d'un bloc en les voyants entrer :

- Shion !  
>- Mais bordel, t'étais où ? Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche !<br>- Merde, tu pourrais prévenir, on était inquiet, nous !  
>- Calmez-vous, je suis là et je vous ramène un invité alors au moins soyez sympa avec lui ! leur répondit Shion, avec un air amusé sur le visage<p>

Le calme revint après ces paroles et Dohko avait pu profiter de cet échange pour examiner les cinq personnes devant lui, quatre hommes dont des jumeaux et une femme. Shion fit les présentations en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Dohko, je te présente mon encombrante petite famille.

Saga et Kanon, les jumeaux s'avancèrent pour serrer sa main et lancèrent au passage un regard de reproche à Shion qui l'ignora totalement.

- Milo, Mikaël et Shaina, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers ses amis, je vous présente Dohko,

Celui-ci était fasciné par les la beauté des cinq personnes en face de lui et surtout par la chaleur de leur poignée de main respective. Il remarqua que cela ne semblait choquer aucun d'eux que Shion le tienne encore par la main :

- J'vous avais dit qu'il était parti faire le guide, c'est ça Shion ?  
>Celui-ci se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler, un homme d'un gabarit impressionnant qui se tenait derrière le bar :<br>- Oh, j'oubliais Aldé, il fait aussi parti de la famille. T'as raison, j'étais sur l'Acropole.

Dohko s'avança pour serrer la main de ce géant et eut la surprise de constater une poignée de main vigoureuse mais qui ne le broya pas, comme au premier abord, on pouvait s'y attendre.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Shion

Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre brutalement l'atmosphère, la tension tomba d'un coup et Mikaël se jeta sur Shion qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, sous les yeux attendris ou amoureux (Dohko n'était pas très sur) de l'un des jumeaux.

- Quand même, tu ne devrais pas disparaître sans rien nous dire, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait nous, sans toi ? reprocha-t-il encore à Shion mais avec beaucoup moins de colère qu'a leur entrée.

Plutôt même, avec une réelle peur dans les yeux pensa Dohko à ce moment. Il vit Shion planter son regard rose dans les yeux de Mikaël avant de répondre très sérieux cette fois.

- Tu sais bien que jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber non ?

La réponse vint de Milo qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- On le sait tous, Shion, mais on s'inquiétait c'est tout, avec l'autre qui rode…  
>- Et pourquoi je vous oblige à suivre des cours pour vous défendre alors ? Pourquoi on se bat ?<br>Shion les regardait tous, mais Dohko ne voyait aucune colère dans ses yeux, juste une réelle tristesse, alors qu'il continua.  
>- On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de ça ! Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'un de ces fils de riches nous emmerde, non ? L'argent n'est pas tout et ne fait pas tout. Il achète peut-être vos corps mais sûrement pas vos âmes et je vous interdis de vous laisser pourrir la vie à cause de lui ! Ce mec n'est qu'une ordure, ok ?<br>Dohko se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, mais la main de Shion reprit la sienne alors qu'Aldé bougeait tout le monde :  
>- Tout le monde au boulot ! Les clients ne vont pas tarder. Shion, installe-toi là-bas avec ton ami, Dohko c'est ça ? Shaina va vous servir, les autres bougez-vous !<p>

Alors qu'il se rendait à la table indiquée, Shion lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Désolé si je t'ai vexé, mais ce couplet ne te concernait pas.  
>- Je suis aussi un fils de riche, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Dohko.<br>Shion s'arrêta à la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
>- Peut-être, mais as-tu déjà utilisé ton argent à des fins de trafics humains ?<br>Dohko frissonna à ces paroles pensant aux raisons de sa présence à Athènes.  
>- Non, je fais des affaires, mais pas ce genre d'affaires !<br>- Alors c'est bien ce que je dis, ce couplet ne te concernait pas.

Un baiser sembla clore cet incident pour Shion qui passa à autre chose. La suite de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, chacun des protagonistes venant s'excuser auprès de Dohko et Shion à différents moments.

Ils mangèrent une spécialité grecque et Dohko se régala. Les clients dansaient et consommaient, mais semblaient tous attendre quelque chose qui laissa le Japonais sans voix.

Vers minuit la scène s'illumina. Shaina et Mikaël dansèrent sous leurs yeux. Leur numéro était d'une incroyable sensualité sans être vulgaire. Leurs pas et leurs corps semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Ils furent applaudis à tout rompre et la salle se vida peu à peu.

Au fur et à mesure, la petite famille se regroupait autour de leur table et Dohko s'y sentait maintenant intégré. Shion avait raison, il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle chaleur humaine, il avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connus et pourtant il ne savait rien d'eux. C'est à ce moment que l'un d'eux parla du Sanctuaire, grand rêve de Shion et Dohko se laissa lui aussi enthousiasmer par ce rêve qui semblait tous les réunir.

Vers deux heures du matin Shion se leva, l'emmenant vers une nuit qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier tant leur union avait été parfaite. C'est comme si leurs corps et leurs esprits s'étaient unis à jamais à cet instant. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir au petit matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'était la dernière image qu'il gardait de lui, s'endormant contre son torse, ses longs cheveux verts pâles étalés autour de lui et son doux visage baigné d'un sourire.

Quand son portable avait sonné pour le ramener à la réalité, Shion avait disparu. Il avait juste vu Aldé qui lui avait servi un café avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à un taxi appelé pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Il l'avait salué chaleureusement mais quand Dohko lui avait demandé où était Shion, il avait juste secoué la tête avec tristesse…

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Shiryu venait d'entrer dans son bureau, il s'assit en face de lui. Dohko lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait signés et lui demanda :

- Alors ?  
>- Je n'ai pu les joindre qu'en début d'après-midi, décalage horaire oblige, soit le matin pour eux.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- J'ai réservé pour un mois comme tu me l'as demandé en donnant juste le nom de la société, précisant qu'il s'agirait d'un de nos directeurs. La maison de la Balance ouvre dans quinze jours, je serais prévenu s'il y avait du retard ou de l'avance.<br>- Bien  
>- Et si tu m'expliquais ?<p>

Dohko lui raconta alors le projet fou de Shion, son rêve de faire un centre de vacances qui les feraient tous vivre, intégrant un endroit pour les riches clients qui seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets et permettraient de faire tourner l'autre partie plus modeste.

- Je croyais qu'il détestait les riches, interrogea Shiryu surpris  
>- Non, en fait il les répartissait en plusieurs catégories et certains, comme nous par exemple, avions le droit de vivre en paix comme tout à chacun. Ceux qu'il ne supporte pas sont ceux qui s'enrichissent du malheur des pauvres, genre mafia ou autres trafiquants…<br>- Ceux contre lesquels, il se battait en fait.  
>- D'après ce que tu as découvert, oui.<p>

Shiryu resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre :

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas te faire trop d'illusion, quelqu'un a pu reprendre son concept.  
>- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je tiens quand même à aller voir, et puis tu m'as conseillé de prendre des vacances non ?<br>- Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas que ces vacances te rendes encore plus…  
>- Plus quoi ? Plus malheureux que je ne suis déjà ? Shiryu, j'ai laissé passer ma chance de connaître le bonheur avec quelqu'un de merveilleux il y a cinq ans. Si c'est encore un coup pour rien, je continuerai juste à chercher, c'est tout.<p>

Shiryu regarda tristement son ami et patron, il aurait tellement voulu le voir heureux….

- Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur l'entreprise elle-même, peut-être que l'on en apprendra un peu plus, lui dit-il.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?  
>- Non c'est gentil, mais je préfère rester seul.<p>

Shiryu le salua et sortit du bureau le laissant seul, perdu dans ses pensées… Les policiers grecs que Shiryu avait rencontrés lui avaient parlé de Shion. Il avait découvert le combat qu'il menait et qui avait sûrement conduit à cet acte qui avait fait brûler son café… Combat que lui-même menait avec d'autres armes et qui l'avait mené en Grèce ce jour-là, pour mettre fin à un contrat que son père avait passé avec cette société qui servait de paravent à des réseaux de drogues et de prostitutions… De trafic humain comme avait dit Shion.

Lui sauvait directement les intéressés, les recueillant et leur donnant une nouvelle chance pour les sortir de l'enfer où ils étaient tombés… Mais les autres avaient la loi pour eux… Les policiers, bien qu'admiratifs pour la cause de Shion, n'avaient pas pu le protéger. Pourtant il avait laissé sous-entendre à Shiryu qu'il s'était enfui de Grèce avec ceux qu'il protégeait devant la menace grandissante d'un homme puissant dont il n'avait pas voulu révéler le nom… Sans doute par peur… Shion avait défié, dans sa lutte pour sauver des innocents, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de combattre.

Quelqu'un qui s'était vengé de lui en faisant partir en fumée le seul refuge légal de Shion, ce café qui lui appartenait et où il recueillait ceux qu'il sortait de l'enfer… Dohko n'était pas arrivé à savoir qui Shion avait trouvé sur sa route, mais au vu de ses propres relations avec certaines entreprises grecques, il était aujourd'hui presque sur que c'était cette même société avec laquelle lui-même avait rompu le jour de leur rencontre, cela collait bien à ce personnage haïssable…

ooo000ooo

**Le Sanctuaire, dix-huit heures…**

Shaka entra dans le dojo, rejoignant ses camarades et se changea dans le vestiaire, les discussions allaient bon train mais l'hindou restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas revu Mu de la journée et apparemment il n'était pas là non plus. Il soupira tristement, se demandant encore une fois s'il n'avait pas tout gâché entre eux en obéissant à sa subite pulsion, mais il n'avait pu résister…

Shion arriva et salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vus. Il manquait juste Mu et Kiki. Ce dernier était pensionnaire sur le l'île voisine, mais où était Mu ? Il remarqua l'air abattu de Shaka et se demanda ce qui était arrivé entre les deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le tatami pour suivre leur entraînement d'art martial. Shion maintenait cette tradition. Il avait commencé cela en Grèce, obligeant tous ceux qu'il recueillait à prendre des cours, devant la menace des hommes de mains de son pire ennemi. De dix-huit à vingt heures, ils se retrouvaient en famille, d'abord pour l'entraînement pendant une heure et ensuite pour un repas en commun avant que chacun ne reparte vers ses occupations, et tous s'y pliaient avec une joie non dissimulée.

Shion surveillait Shaka qui avait du mal à lâcher la porte des yeux. Son visage s'illumina soudain quand Mu l'ouvrit avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. L'arrivant se précipita dans les vestiaires pour éviter les flots de plaisanteries qui fusaient de toute part sur les motifs de son retard.

Shaka s'était senti soulagé en voyant Mu arriver, mais l'angoisse le tenaillait de nouveau. Est-ce que le grec allait venir s'entraîner avec lui comme d'habitude ? Il préféra se mettre de dos à la porte du vestiaire sous l'œil amusé de Shion qui avait vu le regard de son cousin vers Shaka à son entrée au vestiaire, un regard qui contenait autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

Mu sortit des vestiaires et rit de bon cœur aux diverses plaisanteries de ses camarades. Il se dirigea d'abord vers son cousin et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se diriger comme à son habitude vers Shaka qui avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer :

- Shaka ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un sourire lumineux en face de lui, il sourit à son tour et son visage se détendit d'un coup sous l'œil attendri de Shion.  
>Ce ne fut que lorsque le cours s'acheva que Shaka put enfin parler à Mu. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le restaurant, il lui demanda :<p>

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Mu ?  
>Celui-ci laissa les autres partir en avant pour se retrouver seul avec Shaka avant de lui répondre :<br>- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?  
>- Quand je ne t'ai pas vu venir vers 14 heures, j'ai eut peur que tu me tiennes rigueur de ce baiser ce matin. Je suis désolé, Mu, je ne veux pas que l'on se fâche à cause de cela, ton amitié m'est bien trop précieuse, dit-il en regardant vers le sol<br>- A moi aussi ton amitié m'est précieuse, Shaka.

Celui-ci releva la tête avec un sourire pour tomber dans les yeux violets qui le dévisageaient :

- Shaka, que ressens-tu pour moi ? lui demanda doucement Mu en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
>- Mu, je…<br>- Tu quoi, Shaka ? Parce que moi, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, finit Mu en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond de plus en plus surpris.

Son visage passa de la surprise à un sourire lumineux alors que Mu se reculait légèrement en lâchant son visage :

- Mu… je t'aime tellement, dit-il en prenant le grec dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et s'ouvrirent sur un long et tendre baiser alors que leurs camarades s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder cet échange émouvant.

Ils les rejoignirent main dans la main et Mu glissa à l'oreille de son tout nouvel amour :

- Je t'aime aussi Shaka.

ooo000ooo

Le repas se déroula comme dans un rêve pour l'hindou qui avait bien du mal à croire à son bonheur tant il était heureux. Son regard se posa sur Shion qui discutait avec Saga. Il lui devait tout. Cet homme lui avait non seulement sauvé la vie, mais lui avait donné une véritable famille et maintenant Mu lui avouait son amour. A cet instant, il sut qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cet homme et toute sa petite famille dont chaque membre lui était précieux.

Chacun à sa façon l'avait accueilli au sein de cette famille qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme la sienne et qui acceptait son amour avec Mu. Il savait bien sûr que Kanon et Mikaël était ensemble depuis longtemps, ainsi que Saga et Camus. Milo lui, semblait continuer à papillonner. Marine avait quelqu'un qu'elle voyait régulièrement, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore présenté officiellement à sa famille, même s'il savait tous qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces jeunes grecs que Shion avait embauché.

Embauché ou adopté, nul ne le savait encore, quand à Shion, même lui savait qu'il avait perdu son amour et que sa famille et le Sanctuaire étaient devenus ses seules véritables passions. Pourtant cet homme, qui leur offrait à tous une nouvelle vie, méritait bien aussi le bonheur, il se promit d'interroger Mu pour en savoir un peu plus.

Le repas s'acheva et il se dirigea vers le bar où les jumeaux leur servaient un café en reprenant leur service. Pour lui la journée était finie et soit il restait un peu au bar discutant avec les autres, soit il retournait dans son appartement pour passer une soirée devant la télé, souvent avec Mu d'ailleurs. Celui-ci se glissait justement à ses côtés :

- Je dois voir Shion après, je te rejoindrais plus tard à ton appart ok ?  
>- Ok, je t'attendrai…<p>

Une fois le café bu, Mu et Shion les quittèrent effectivement. Shaka resta un moment et retourna à son appartement heureux. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier :

- Je suis content pour vous deux, Mu.  
>- Merci, je crois que je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais ce matin j'ai enfin compris…<br>- Il était temps, ça fait au moins six mois que Shaka est raide dingue de toi !  
>Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mu, pourtant il y avait toujours de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.<br>- C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux d'un autre homme.  
>- Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? C'est pour cela que tu voulais me voir ?<br>- Non, je voulais te parler d'une réservation que j'ai eue ce matin  
>- Laquelle ?<br>- La maison de la Balance.  
>- Déjà ? Et qui ?<br>- Une entreprise japonaise pour un mois, l'entreprise Yamaka.

Le cœur de Shion avait raté un battement sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu t'es renseigné ?  
>- Bien sur, l'entreprise est fiable et propre, mais impossible de savoir qui vient, ils ont juste parlé d'un des directeurs…<br>- Et tu penses à quoi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, Shaka est venu me voir alors que je faisais des recherches, et ce qu'il m'a dit m'a intrigué.<br>- Comment cela ?  
>- Le PDG de cette multinationale serait un mystère, d'après lui "<em>Un des plus riches héritiers de la planète, beau comme un dieu et célibataire<em>"

Shion resta songeur quelques instants, un japonais, malgré lui son cœur espérait encore… et cette société, il le savait avait mis fin, il y a cinq ans sur un scandale, à sa collaboration avec Ithaque… Il reprit :

- On verra bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on a affaire à des japonais, je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe.  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Shion sourit avant de répondre :

- Je vois, tu t'inquiètes pour moi.  
>- Un peu oui, je ne voudrais pas encore te voir malheureux quand tu les accueilleras.<br>- Mu, un jour le destin a mis Dohko sur mon chemin, tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher d'espérer à nouveau que cette rencontre se reproduise, même si mon cœur y a depuis longtemps renoncé.

Mu eut mal en voyant les yeux si tristes de son cousin. Il était le seul à le voir comme cela, devant le reste de la famille, jamais il ne se laissait aller à une telle tristesse :

- Shion…  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa son cousin, je gérerai la situation, tant que je vous ai tous à mes côtés.<br>- A propos de la famille, j'ai reçu un mail d'Alde et de Shaina.  
>- Ils vont bien ?<br>- Oui, ils travaillent tous les deux dans un orphelinat aux abords de Rio.  
>- C'était le rêve d'Alde d'aider les siens, je suis content pour eux, même s'ils me manquent parfois.<p>

Un silence s'installa avant que Shion ne reprenne :

- Et toi, tu as peur de ce qui va se passer avec Shaka ?  
>- Un peu, oui.<br>- Il t'a raconté son histoire je crois ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Alors, fais-lui confiance, Shaka est quelqu'un de bien et ce qu'il a enduré a fait de lui un être hyper sensible.  
>- Ça, il y a longtemps que je le sais.<br>- Si vous vous aimez et je crois que c'est le cas, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.  
>- Merci Shion…<p>

Ils se séparèrent sur ces paroles. Shion regarda son cousin sortir de son bureau en souriant et en repensa à leur conversation. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, même si il savait cela très improbable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque fois… Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher sur son petit paradis et laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

ooo000ooo

**Tokyo, deux jours plus tard, quinze heures…**

Dohko entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et leva les yeux sur Shiryu :

- Un problème ?  
>- Non, pas vraiment, je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone du Sanctuaire, la maison sera prête avec une semaine d'avance, ils nous font cadeau de cette semaine en guise de bienvenue, on peut donc s'y rendre dès samedi, je tenais juste à t'en informer.<br>Dohko resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :  
>- C'est faisable pour nous ?<br>- Pour toi et moi, sans problèmes, nous pouvons en cas de besoin continuer à travailler sur place.  
>- Et pour Shunrei ?<br>- Non, mais elle pourra nous rejoindre la semaine suivante, je suis passé la voir avant toi, elle est d'accord.  
>- Tu peux aussi me rejoindre plus tard.<br>- Non, je viens avec toi.

La réponse de Shiryu ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque ambiguïté, ce qui fit sourire Dohko :

- Alors soyons fous, réserve l'avion et partons samedi.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Autre chose ?  
>- Un truc m'a intrigué quand j'ai étudié les statuts du Sanctuaire : la société est très bien montée, tout est anonyme, pourtant elle possède une faille dans son financement et quelqu'un sur le marché semble vouloir profiter de cette faille pour mettre la main dessus.<br>- Ils peuvent y arriver ?  
>- Je pense que oui, ils le font discrètement sans se faire voir, c'est le genre de manœuvre dont raffolait ton père.<p>

Dohko resta un instant silencieux, analysant les informations que venait de lui donner Shiryu. Il leur avait fallu plus de trois ans pour purifier les différentes opérations que son père avait mises au point avec ce qu'insinuait son bras droit, il se rappela son malaise à l'évocation de Shion. "_Trafic humain_", avait-il dit à l'époque… Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, surtout si quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, avait repris l'idée de Shion.

Ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que de la glace alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Shiryu :

- On peut contrer cette manœuvre ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son bras droit, il aimait l'air de prédateur qu'affichait son ami. Il connaissait cet air-là, celui qui avait permis à Dohko d'élever l'empire qu'il dirigeait à la multinationale aussi puissante qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui.

- On peut, bien sur, mais on risque d'avoir besoin de fonds très rapidement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
>- Très bien, utilise tout les moyens que tu jugeras nécessaires et tiens-moi au courant.<br>- Ce sera fait.

ooo000ooo

**Le Sanctuaire, vingt-et-une heures…**

Mu sortit du bureau de Shion où il venait de faire le point avec Milo, responsable de la sécurité lors des arrivées, sur les nouveaux pensionnaires attendus le samedi. Les Japonais, qu'il faudrait accueillir au salon comme tous les nouveaux pensionnaires de cette catégorie. Milo voulait profiter de leur arrivée pour mettre Aïoros à l'épreuve. D'après lui, il pouvait se charger de cette tâche, Shion avait donné son accord. Il avait confiance dans le jugement de Milo.

Aïoros et son frère Aïola avaient été embauchés par Shion six mois plus tôt, grecs tous les deux et perdus dans ces îles tropicales. Ils ne faisaient pas encore partie de leur petite famille, mais Milo et Mu savaient que cela ne tarderait pas. Ensuite, deux autres clients qu'ils connaissaient déjà, un jeune sportif russe, Hyoga et un de ses amis ainsi qu'un couple d'industriels. Pour ces quatre-là c'était plus simple, Milo les mènerait directement à leur location.

Ses pensées occupées par les arrivées du lendemain, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant l'appartement de Shaka. Il sourit avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond qui lui sourit également avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

- Tu as l'air crevé, mon petit Mu.  
>- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.<br>- Installe-toi, je te prépare une infusion.

Mu s'assit dans le canapé, ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes entre ses bras, songeur…  
>Shaka le regarda et s'installa à ses côtés en posant les infusions sur la table basse.<p>

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant Mu.

Celui-ci changea de position et se laissa aller contre l'hindou avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai une drôle de sensation…  
>- Un mauvais pressentiment ?<br>- Non, pas vraiment non plus, je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Plutôt l'imminence d'un événement important…  
>- Bon ou mauvais ?<br>- Ça non plus, je sais pas.

Shaka savait que Mu était très intuitif, aussi se contenta-t-il de le prendre dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

- Shaka, tu es d'une patience d'ange avec moi…  
>- Je t'aime, c'est tout.<br>- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un long et tendre baiser qui eut eu moins la bonne idée de mettre les doutes de Mu au second plan. Il caressa le visage d'ange au-dessus de lui avec amour, se demandant encore une fois s'il méritait toute cette attention. Shaka ne précipitait rien le laissant venir à lui. Shion avait raison, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, et ce soir Mu avait besoin de plus que de la tendresse et il le fit savoir à son ami en passant ses mains sous la liquette de l'hindou. Ce dernier sursauta à ce contact et ouvrit les yeux étonnés par le geste, ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans le regard violet de l'homme dans ses bras :

- Mu…  
>- Aime-moi Shaka…<p>

Il frissonna de plaisir à ces mots, il rêvait depuis si longtemps du corps dans ses bras qu'un violent désir se fit immédiatement sentir dans le creux de ses reins. Il reprit les lèvres de son futur amant et son baiser devint enflammé, faisant gémir Mu.

Il se leva et prenant le grec par la main le mena à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit avec des gestes tendres.  
>Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Shaka à genoux sur le lit à côté de Mu semblait hésiter encore à aller plus loin :<p>

- Shaka ?

Celui-ci semblait perdu dans la contemplation de l'homme sous ses yeux, il lui sourit et ses mains se posèrent sur le visage doux, dessinant les contours avec amour :

- Tu es si beau, Mu, si pur, je ne me lasserais jamais de te contempler.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, goûtant avec délectation la bouche offerte, caressant sa langue, l'enivrant d'un baiser qui enflamma leurs corps. Une de ses mains glissa sur le torse de Mu, et ouvrit rapidement les boutons pour s'aventurer sur la peau nue qui frissonna sous le contact. Il sentit les mains de son ami glisser sous sa tunique dans son dos et savoura un instant la caresse, avant de reprendre son exploration. Ses lèvres étaient descendues dans le cou et déposaient des baisers sur la gorge, descendant avec lenteur sur le torse.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt torse nu, Shaka s'allongea alors sur son futur amant et le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes se répercuta dans tous leurs corps. Leurs bassins se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, augmentant encore la chaleur qui coulait dans leurs veines remplies de désir.

La pièce s'emplie de gémissements, de petits cris rauques, ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre se découvrant, s'explorant avec avidité, se gavant de l'autre.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, mais il leur fallait plus, leurs bassins qui ondulaient l'un contre l'autre torturaient leurs virilités encore prisonnières.

D'un même geste ils s'attaquèrent à cet obstacle, leurs regards se croisèrent brûlants d'un même désir, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau alors qu'ils se dégageaient de leurs vêtements respectifs. Ils s'étaient retrouvés agenouillés face à face au fil de leurs ébats, leurs bassins se soudèrent de nouveau alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur, un électrochoc les balaya quand leurs sexes nus se retrouvèrent en contact.

Mu, sous la violence du choc, se laissa tomber en arrière en poussant un cri, les bras en croix. Jamais il n'aurait cru à une telle extase. Il découvrait un monde de volupté dans lequel il se laissait volontiers glisser.

Shaka s'était retenu avec les bras pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Il le contempla à nouveau, détaillant chaque parcelle du corps intégralement nu qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux à ce moment et lui sourit :

- Shaka…

L'interpellé sourit à son tour et prit à nouveau les lèvres de son amant alors que sa main s'emparait de son sexe dans une douce caresse qui fit le bondir. Ses lèvres descendirent le long du torse provoquant des cris et des frissons incontrôlés à Mu qui avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité.

Quand les lèvres atteignirent leur objectif, il poussa un cri rauque, lançant son bassin à la rencontre de la bouche gourmande, Shaka passait sa langue le long du membre fièrement dressé devant lui, s'enroulant autour ou donnant de petits coups savamment placés, sa main explorait, l'intérieur des cuisses remontant sur les testicules, caressant amoureusement cette partie si sensible sous le cris et les gémissements de plaisirs de son amant :

- Shaka…aaaah…

Mu ne savait plus où il en était, il se tordait de plaisir sous les caresses, quand il sentit l'écrin chaud se refermé autour de son sexe. Il s'arqua sous le choc pendant qu'une main caressait l'entrée de son intimité. Une autre main remplaça la bouche sur son sexe alors qu'une langue inquisitrice lui infligeait une lente et douce caresse qui le menait de plus en plus loin sur les chemins du plaisir.

Shaka prépara longuement son amant, attentif à ses réactions pour éviter au maximum la douleur, il sourit intérieurement quand il le pénétra d'un doigt et que Mu se figea à peine. Il accentua ses caresses et fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt continuant à détendre l'orifice vierge.

Mu se tendit un instant au troisième droit, mais très vite le plaisir effaça la douleur :

- C'est trop bon…Shaka…

L'hindou se positionna et prit doucement possession du corps tant désiré, il arrêta sa progression quand Mu se contracta, cherchant son souffle partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur, il se redressa s'accrocha aux épaules de Shaka.

Celui-ci attendit qu'il se détende pour continuer sa progression et entamer un léger mouvement, sombrant à son tour dans les sensations que provoquait en lui le corps de son amant.

- Mu… tu es si chaud…

Celui-ci cherchait son souffle à chaque fois que son amant plongeait en lui, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses reins, le projetant un peu plus loin et déclenchant une pluie d'étoiles dans ses yeux.

Shaka reprit en main le sexe de Mu, sentant proche la jouissance ultime qui les balaierait bientôt. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus, il en avait trop rêvé. Il intensifia ses mouvements, sa respiration devint haletante, ses gestes incontrôlés et leurs cris se rejoignirent.

Mu s'arqua un peu plus alors qu'il se répandait dans la main de son amant qui jouit à son tour. L'onde de choc les balaya effectivement, les laissant sans souffle et Shaka retomba épuisé sur de son amant, leurs deux corps parcourus de frissons incontrôlés subissant encore les retombées de l'extase qu'il venait de vivre.

Ce n'est que longtemps après qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux se regardant amoureusement :

- Shaka… si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
>- Je ne trouve pas les mots qui peuvent exprimer ce que je ressens, Mu.<br>- Ne me quitte jamais, je ne veux jamais te perdre, lui répondit le grec en se serrant contre lui.  
>- Ne crains rien, moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.<p>

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur cette promesse.

ooo000ooo

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable les réveilla au petit matin. Mu se précipita dessus en maudissant celui qui osait le déranger, mais il se figea en entendant son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et se leva pour se précipiter sous la douche.

Shaka, inquiet se leva à son tour passa un peignoir et prépara un café attendant les explications de Mu qui ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain habillé :

- Un problème ?  
>Mu le remercia d'un regard et s'empara de la tasse de café avant de répondre<br>- Je suppose que oui, Shion m'attends dans son bureau.  
>- A six heures du matin ?<br>- Oui, il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais ça doit être important, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Mu reposa la tasse vide devant lui et sortit rapidement de l'appartement se dirigeant à grand pas vers le bureau de son cousin, très inquiet.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
><em>_Note : Fic écrit en 2008 et qui a bénéficié d'une béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro que je remercie de tout cœur._

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Il y pénétra quelques minutes plus tard et eut la surprise d'y découvrir en plus de Shion, Ikki, leur homme de loi qui le salua.

- Désolé de te déranger si tôt mais nous avons un gros problème, lui dit son cousin d'un air las.  
>- Quel genre de problème ?<br>- Quelqu'un est en train de prendre possession du Sanctuaire, dit Ikki, sans préambule.

Mu se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Comment ? lâcha-t-il. Je croyais que l'on s'était suffisamment protégé ?  
>- Visiblement, on a laissé une faille où une société s'est engouffrée, J'ai pu remonter la piste de cette société, elle est grecque : Ithaque, finit Ikki.<p>

Mu tourna son regard vers son cousin.

- Encore lui ?  
>- Il ne nous lâchera jamais !<br>- Et on ne peut rien faire ?  
>- Non, nous n'avons pas encore assez de bénéfice pour nous mettre à l'abri de ce genre de manœuvre financière, il nous aurait fallut encore quelques années, répondit Ikki<p>

Mu vivait un cauchemar. Tout cela allait-il voler en éclat ? Tous leurs efforts ? Et plus important encore, qu'allait devenir les membres de la famille ? A part les jumeaux, Marine et eux trois, aucun ne possédait de véritables papiers et il savait que Shion dépensait autant d'énergie que d'argent à régulariser leurs situations aux yeux de la loi.

Shion posa son regard déterminé sur son cousin :

- Mu, je vais avoir besoin de toi, on ne pourra peut-être pas sauver le Sanctuaire mais chaque membre de la famille est désormais libre. Ikki vient de m'apporter la dernière confirmation pour celui d'entre nous qui me posait le plus de problème.  
>Mu s'était redressé :<br>- Tu veux dire que tu y es arrivé ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
>- Oui, mais pour ça, j'ai mis en danger le Sanctuaire. J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir m'occuper aussi des frères mais le temps va nous manquer si on perd la société.<br>Mu s'était légèrement repris, il regardait son cousin, admiratif :  
>- Peu importe, on peut le reconstruire ailleurs tant qu'on reste libre et ensemble.<p>

Shion jeta un regard de reconnaissance vers son cousin, alors que celui-ci se tournait vers Ikki

- On a combien de temps, à ton avis ?  
>- Je l'ignore, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine je pense, légalement ils ne peuvent aller plus vite.<br>- Alors on réunit toute la famille, Aïoros et Aïola comprit et on leur explique. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront tes priorités.  
>- Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ? lui demanda encore Shion.<br>- J'en suis sur, ils doivent savoir et prendre leurs propres décisions. En attendant Ikki continue à surveiller. On ne change rien.  
>- Ok pour moi, dit Ikki, je vous tiens au courant des évolutions, je m'installe ici quelques temps.<p>

Il sortit du bureau sur ces mots laissant les deux cousins seuls. Shion se leva et se tourna vers le soleil levant, laissant ses larmes couler maintenant qu'Ikki était sorti.

- Je suis désolé, Mu, j'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche… pour vous tous… On va perdre tout votre héritage à toi et à Kiki…  
>Il sentit son cousin le prendre dans ses bras.<br>- Ne le sois pas, moi je regrette rien. En plus tu as toujours eu l'argent en horreur, alors en perdre aujourd'hui… La famille est plus importante que l'argent, tu leur as, à tous, rendu leur fierté et leur vie. Fais leur confiance comme ils t'on fait confiance !

ooo000ooo

**Le même jour, Tokyo, quinze heures…**

Shiryu pénétra dans le bureau de Dohko, et trouva son patron avec un de leurs cadres. Il resta en retrait le temps que Dohko prenne congés de son interlocuteur qui adressa en sortant un regard mauvais que Shiryu lui rendit au centuple sous les yeux amusé de leur patron. Une remarque cinglante de celui-ci le cueillit avant qu'il ne sorte et c'est la queue entre les jambes qu'il prit la fuite.

- Il va t'en vouloir Shiryu  
>- J'ai l'habitude, ne crains rien<br>- En tout cas, soit il file droit, soit il dégage, je ne lui accorderais pas une seconde chance.

Shiryu sourit avant de s'asseoir en face de Dohko :

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles qui devraient te faire retrouver le sourire.  
>- Je t'écoute.<br>- J'ai réussie à savoir qui était la société qui cherche à racheter le Sanctuaire par les opérations financières dont je t'ai parlé….  
>- Et ?<br>- Il s'agit de la société grecque Ithaque.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dohko. Il avait un compte à régler avec le jeune PDG de cette société, qui l'avait attaqué physiquement lorsque que Dohko avait voulu mettre fin à la collaboration des deux entreprises cinq ans plus tôt. Son attaque n'avait eut aucun effet sur le japonais qui grâce à son excellente maîtrise des arts martiaux avait pu le mettre à terre sans problème. Mais il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette réaction d'enfant gâté et il était presque certain que c'était cet homme qui s'en était pris à Shion.

- Que pourrait vouloir ce dingue au Sanctuaire ?  
>- A part en faire un bordel organisé, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ce genre de concept peut l'intéresser. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment son champ d'action…<br>- A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une vengeance… Tu peux agir ?  
>- Oui, le temps qu'il comprenne, le Sanctuaire sera à nous, mais j'ai besoin de nous cacher à ses yeux.<br>- Tu as une idée, je suppose ?

Connaissant par avance sa réponse, Shiryu n'était pas du genre à annoncer cela sans avoir tout prévu.

- On va utiliser Oural, notre filiale russe. J'ai déjà contacté Seiya hier, il va se débrouiller pour que Hyoga soit au Sanctuaire en même temps que nous.  
>- Hyoga connaît le Sanctuaire ?<br>- En fait, c'est Seiya qui a découvert ce lieu pour que Hyoga puisse s'y détendre en toute tranquillité entre deux compétitions.

Ce qui voulait dire, pensa Dohko, y emmener ses amants à l'abri des regards de la presse.

- Décidément, ton idée de placer Seiya à ses côtés se révèle de plus en plus positive, Shiryu.

Celui-ci sourit en pensant à son ami qui se plaignait régulièrement de l'immaturité du jeune sportif…

- Néanmoins, continua-t-il, Oural est directement lié à nous, il nous faut donc une autre entreprise pour cacher nos traces et c'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
>- A qui penses-tu ?<br>- A la société de ton ami Shura. Elle est située en Europe et sans aucun lien direct avec nous et il te doit un service non ?

Dohko réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai que le jeune espagnol lui devait un service, il avait sortit sa société d'une mauvaise passe l'année dernière…

- Pour eux ce sera transparent, ils ne feront que racheter les parts pour Oural, mais ce sera plus discret pour nous.  
>- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas travailler avec son bras droit, Shiryu ?<br>- C'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop cet Angelo, mais il est loyal à Shura. Il l'a prouvé lors de la crise de l'an passé, il a pris beaucoup risques à ce moment. J'ai donc révisé mon jugement sur lui, même si ses méthodes ne sont pas les miennes.  
>- Ok, je contacte Shura.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Le Sanctuaire, le lendemain neuf heures…**

Mu rejoignait Shaka pour leur traditionnel café dans la salle de relaxation, celui-ci l'attendait inquiet, il ne s'était pas revu depuis la veille quand Mu l'avait quitté précipitamment le matin et, ni lui ni Shion n'était présent à leur entraînement et repas quotidien de la veille. Et il avait été prévenu le matin même d'une réunion exceptionnelle dans le salon jouxtant le bureau de Shion à dix heures pour tous les membres de la famille.

Shaka savait que les autres étaient anxieux aussi, ne voir ni Shion, ni Mu la veille les avait tous beaucoup inquiétés, aussi quand son amour entra dans la salle, il se jeta littéralement sur lui, soulagé de le revoir. Mu reçu son amant dans les bras et se laissa aller à son étreinte :

- Eh, je suis là, dit-il doucement.  
>- Tu m'as manqué, j'étais si inquiet, je ne savais même pas où tu étais.<br>- Je suis désolé, Shaka, dit-il berçant doucement l'hindou dans ses bras.

Un long baiser sembla calmer un peu Shaka qui s'écarta un peu pour demander :

- C'est quoi cette réunion ? Je suis sur que ça un rapport avec votre absence soudaine.  
>- Ne me torture pas, j'ai promis à Shion de ne rien te dire avant qu'il ne le fasse tout à l'heure.<p>

Shaka lâcha brusquement Mu et retourna vers le salon avec une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Mu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve depuis la veille. Et sous les yeux d'un Shaka éberlué, il passa du rire aux larmes en en quelques minutes réalisant brutalement qu'il risquait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Shaka se précipita vers lui quand il le vit tomber à genoux, secoué par des sanglots qui lui vrillaient le cœur. Il le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et le couvrant de baisers partout où il pouvait le faire, lui caressant doucement le dos et la tête pour essayer de le calmer.  
>Il fallut un bon moment à Mu pour évacuer la tension nerveuse qui l'avait assaillie, mais il finit par se calmer et releva son visage baigné de larmes vers Shaka :<p>

- Promet-moi de ne jamais me quitter, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Shaka, je t'aime tant.  
>- Mais enfin Mu, d'où te vient cette idée, bien sur que non je ne te quitterais pas, tu sais bien que je t'aime aussi.<p>

Shaka le releva et l'installa dans le canapé, lui mettant dans les mains une infusion apaisante qu'il prépara rapidement, bouleversé par l'état de Mu mais comprenant que celui-ci ne parlerait pas. De toute façon il était presque l'heure de la réunion.

Ils s'y rendirent ensemble main dans la main.

ooo000ooo

Lorsque Shion pénétra dans le salon, ils étaient tous là, les deux jeunes grecs compris. Il remarqua tout de suite le visage de Mu, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un geste. Kiki que lui et Mu avait récupéré hier, se trouvait prés de son frère, le visage grave pour un jeune adolescent de son âge. Shion prit la parole.

Il leur expliqua calmement, douloureusement parfois les derniers événements voyant leurs visages se décomposer au fur et à mesure des explications.

Il finit par leur dire également pourquoi il n'avait pu sauver le Sanctuaire en leur distribuant à tous leurs papiers d'identités, leur légalité en ce monde, ce que pour la plupart ils ne connaissaient plus depuis bien longtemps à part les jumeaux et Marine. Sur le fil, il avait même réussi par un exploit d'Ikki à obtenir des papiers provisoires pour Aïoros et Aïola qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, s'excusant de n'avoir pu faire mieux.

Les réactions furent des cris de joies contrastant avec la tristesse que la nouvelle de la perte du Sanctuaire avait fait naître en leurs cœurs.  
>Une fois le calme sensiblement revenu, il leur demanda de nouveau le silence :<p>

- Vous êtes tous libre de partir quand vous voulez, Mu, Kiki et moi resteront pour assurer les derniers clients et recevoir celui qui ne tardera sûrement pas à se montrer pour crier victoire.

Et se tournant vers Mikaël il ajouta :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'affronter, toi non plus Milo. Aucun d'entre vous n'est obligé de le faire, je regrette sincèrement ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, finit-il tristement.  
>- Je reste avec vous, je ne vous laisserai pas affronter cela seuls tous les trois, intervint Shaka, et il est hors de question que j'abandonne Mu pour ma liberté.<p>

Mu le regarda éperdu de reconnaissance alors que Saga intervenait à son tour :

- Je pense que Shaka a exprimé l'opinion générale, dit-il regardant tour à tour chacun des membres de la petite famille  
>- Nous restons tous, confirma Mikaël, se serrant contre Kanon qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, c'est vrai qu'il me fait peur mais unis nous serons plus forts et si nous devons partir alors nous partirons tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille.<br>- Nous restons aussi avec vous, intervint à son tour Aïoros sous le regard approbateur de son frère qui tenait Marine dans ses bras. En six mois de temps, vous nous avez offert bien plus que ces papiers. Nous avions tout perdu et vous tous, vous nous avez rendu l'espoir ! Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas.  
>- Je crois que l'on a deux nouveaux membres dans la famille, déclara Milo en regardant étrangement l'aîné des frères qui rougit sous son regard.<p>

Shion les regardait complètement éberlué, son regard croisa celui de son cousin mais il était incapable de parler tant son émotion était forte. Des larmes de joies cette fois se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Kiki se précipita sur lui et parla pour la première fois dans cette réunion d'adultes

- Maintenant, t'as pas le droit de nous laisser tomber, Shion ! On doit se battre tous ensemble et on a besoin de toi !  
>- Kiki…<p>

Celui-ci ajouta malicieusement

- Et je reste avec vous, je ne retourne pas au pensionnat !

Sa remarque eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère chargée d'émotions et chacun rit de bon cœur

- D'accord, tu as une semaine de congé mais tu bosses avec nous, lui dit Shion en le serrant contre lui.  
>- Marché conclu !<p>

Il se tourna vers le reste de sa famille :

- Merci, merci à tous…

On était mercredi, le reste de la semaine s'écoula dans un calme plus ou moins tendu, chacun attendant le moment de la confrontation. Les deux nouveaux membres de la famille découvrirent les rites institués par Shion et se révélèrent des adversaires de taille aux arts martiaux. Milo pu admirer les muscles sculptés d'un Aïoros qui semblait un peu moins farouche aux avances non dissimulés de son compatriote.

ooo000ooo

**Jeudi, Tokyo, quinze heures…**

Dans une des salles de réunion de l'immeuble Yamaka, se trouvaient réunis Shiryu, Seiya et Angelo. Ce qu'avait mis au point Shiryu pour prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire au nez d'Ithaque se jouait dans cette pièce et il était en train d'expliquer à ses deux homologues la suite des opérations :

- T'es vraiment un génie, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Angelo à la fin de ses explications, admiratif.  
>- Merci, mais tout cela n'a rien de sorcier, il suffit juste de jouer avec les différents marchés financiers dans le monde, lui répondit le japonais, et tout est parfaitement légal.<br>- Oui, et Ithaque ne pourra se rendre compte que trop tard pour pouvoir réagir… Désolé mais je maintiens, ça frise le génie !

Shiryu ne releva pas et se tourna vers son compatriote, discutant avec lui des derniers détails de son plan.

Angelo admirait toujours le jeune japonais, ses yeux le détaillaient avec une lueur de convoitise non dissimulée. Bien sûr il n'était pas aussi attirant que Shura, mais celui-ci semblait ignorer l'intérêt qu'il lui portait pour son plus grand regret alors…

- N'y pense même pas, Angelo, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé !

La voix glaciale de Shiryu venait brutalement de le tirer de ses pensées. Il sourit :

- C'est bien dommage…

ooo000ooo

**Dans le même temps, dans le bureau de Dohko…**

Les trois PDG discutaient tranquillement :

- Tu as l'air inquiet, Shura, il y a un problème ? demanda Dohko à son ami.  
>- Non, aucun en ce qui concerne ce qui nous amène ici, rassure-toi, je suis même plutôt content de filer une leçon à Ithaque. C'est autre chose…<br>- Et quoi ? Tu as de nouveaux des problèmes avec…  
>- Non, le coupa Shura, ma société se porte à merveille grâce à toi et à ton bras droit, c'est plutôt lui qui me pose un problème<br>- Shiryu ? En quoi ? demanda Dohko incrédule  
>- Je vois, tu n'as toujours rien dit à Angelo ? intervint Hyoga<p>

Shura lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, reprit celui-ci, et tu peux être tranquille, Shiryu n'aime pas les hommes, je peux te l'affirmer ! dit-il en repensant à la manière dont l'avait repoussé le bras droit de Dohko…  
>Celui-ci sourit, il commençait à entrevoir le problème.<br>- Hyoga a raison, Angelo essuiera un refus brutal s'il tente de séduire Shiryu, mais dis-moi Shura, si tu tiens tant à lui, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?  
>- Tu crois que c'est si simple toi ?<p>

Dohko laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Non, mais tu souffriras encore plus si tu le laisses partir sans le faire, crois-moi, je ne connais que trop bien cette situation…

Shura se tourna vers son ami, il avait eut l'air si triste l'espace d'un instant…  
>La porte s'ouvrit sur leurs associés respectifs que Dohko invita à se joindre à eux pour écouter leur rapport sur les événements en cours.<br>Pendant toute la durée de celui-ci, Shura observa à la dérobée son bras droit et ami depuis si longtemps, se demandant si Dohko n'avait pas raison…

ooo000ooo

**Le Sanctuaire, vendredi soir… **

Comme chaque soir, la famille était réunie. Ils se trouvaient tous au salon et Shion leur avait donné leur soirée. D'après Ikki, ce serait sûrement leur dernière soirée à tous en ce lieu. Légalement à l'ouverture du marché financier européen le Sanctuaire aurait changé de propriétaire :

- On ne peut vraiment rien y faire ? demanda Milo qui enrageait  
>- Non, lui dit Mu, on a tous essayé, mais sans fond disponible, on ne pas lutter à un tel niveau.<p>

Shion était resté silencieux pendant presque tout le repas et là encore il ne disait rien, il se sentait coupable. C'est à lui qu'en voulait le PDG d'Ithaque, et tant qu'il serait avec eux, il les mettrait en danger…

- N'y pense même pas, Shion, l'interrompit Saga.  
>- Pardon ? lui répondit celui-ci.<br>- On sait tous que tu penses que c'est ta faute, que c'est à cause de toi, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai et tu le sais, alors ne penses pas à nous abandonner.  
>- Mais sans moi, il vous laisserait peut-être tranquille ! C'est moi qui l'ai défié, pas vous. Certains d'entre nous comme Shaka ou Marine ne le connaissent même pas et subissent pourtant…<br>- Mais tu l'as fait pour me sauver, Shion, intervint Mikaël, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré après m'être enfui de chez lui, je serais sûrement mort aujourd'hui !  
>- Non, Mikaël, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit Shion, il y a une chose que vous ignorez tous, même toi Mu. J'ai toujours haï cette famille, et nos différents remontent à beaucoup plus loin, en fait. La famille Solo est responsable de la mort de mes parents et si j'ai pu en réchapper à l'époque, c'est uniquement grâce à la présence d'esprit de mon oncle, ton père Mu. Aussi quand tu m'es tombé dans les bras quelques années plus tard, me suppliant de te cacher aux yeux de l'héritier des Solo, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde…<br>- Mais tu l'as fait, peut importe tes raisons de l'époque, dit Kanon, tu l'as fait et tu as continué à recueillir les autres qu'ils soient poursuivis par la famille Solo ou pas ! Saga et moi n'avons rien à voir avec cette famille et pourtant lorsque tu nous as trouvé sur le port, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à nous donner une nouvelle chance…  
>- Il a raison, intervint Camus, tu réduis le problème, Julian Solo t'en veux, certes, mais simplement parce que tu as osé lui tenir tête. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait essayé, il y a cinq ans de s'en prendre à une multinationale plus forte que la sienne et qu'il y avait laissé quelques plumes.<br>- Oui, confirma Shaka, une entreprise japonaise avec à sa tête un PDG qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui l'a véritablement mit KO, au sens propre comme au figuré. Ça a fait un véritable scandale à l'époque et Ithaque a perdu en crédibilité. Je me rappelle que mon employeur de l'époque pestait contre l'argent que la société grecque lui avait fait perdre.  
>- J'aimerais connaître un tel homme… dit Shion, rêveur.<p>

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans une ambiance plus détendue, rêvant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire subir à cet homme qu'ils haïssaient tous. Même si cela restait du domaine du rêve, car ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait plus aucun recours pour sauver le Sanctuaire, cela leur fit un bien fou et les unis encore davantage, les poussant à consolider ces liens si chèrement acquis et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteraient unis.

ooo000ooo

**Aérodrome du Sanctuaire, samedi quinze heures…**

Dohko et Shiryu furent accueillis à leur descente d'avion par un jeune homme brun qui se présenta sous le nom d'Aïoros et qui les guida vers un bâtiment, leur indiquant au passage la température de l'eau et diverses informations.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Shiryu et Dohko avaient revu les derniers éléments de leur plan. Dohko savait que l'avion privé d'Ithaque avait décollé ce matin en direction du Sanctuaire et donc que Julian serait ici peu de temps après lui. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir lui porter un tel coup, même s'il ne retrouvait pas Shion, au moins il sauverait son rêve…

Ils furent introduits dans un luxueux salon où un serveur déposa une collation avant de disparaître. Une porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme avec un visage d'ange et de longs cheveux mauves tout à fait charmant :

- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire. Je me nomme Mu et je suis à votre disposition si vous rencontrez le moindre problème pendant votre séjour, dit-il en s'avançant, serrant la main de Dohko en premier puis se tournant vers Shiryu :  
>- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?<br>- Oui, merci, répondit Dohko, amusé par la perspicacité de Mu, rare était ceux qui devinait qui des deux était le patron, et ils étaient passé maître dans l'art d'entretenir cette situation.  
>- Vous avez réservé notre toute nouvelle maison du zodiaque, la Balance, que vous allez avoir le plaisir d'inaugurer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est un peu… spéciale…<br>- Ah oui, et en quoi est-elle spéciale ? demanda Shiryu intrigué.

Une voix douce venant de leur gauche que Dohko aurait reconnu entre mille, les fit se tourner :

- Parce qu'elle a été entièrement conçue par moi, conformément aux vœux de celui qui me l'avait si bien décrite et si bien imaginée, un soir, il y a cinq ans à Athènes…

Shion se tenait au fond de la pièce devant une porte entrouverte qu'il avait franchi quelques secondes plus tôt, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Il avait cru rêver en entrant dans la pièce. Celui qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir et qui hantait ses rêves depuis cinq ans, était le locataire qu'il devait accueillir.

- Dohko…

Celui-ci affichait un sourire ravi, il ne s'était pas trompé, il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

- Shion…

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait que ce qu'il échangeait en ce moment…

A Suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
><em>_Note : Fic écrit en 2008 et qui a bénéficié d'une béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro que je remercie de tout cœur._

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Mu fit signe à Shiryu qui le suivit et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, le même sourire sur le visage.

Les deux hommes continuaient à s'observer, remarquant à peine le départ de leur collaborateur respectif. S'observer était un peu faible, ils se gavaient l'un de l'autre, s'imprégnant de l'image qui leur avait tant manquée pendant cinq ans.

Finalement Shion s'avança à travers le salon, sa démarche n'avait pas changée pensa Dohko. Il se retrouva face à lui, son doigt effectua les mêmes gestes que cinq ans auparavant, sur l'Acropole, suivant les contours de son visage. Mais cette fois Dohko ne ferma pas les yeux et ce fut lui qui avança à la rencontre de son visage, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans se chercher et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Leurs bras s'étaient noués autour du corps de l'autre d'instinct et ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils allaient se perdre à nouveau…

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser mais restèrent étroitement enlacés :

- Shion, je t'ai tellement cherché, murmura le Japonais.  
>- Et moi je t'ai tellement espéré, Dohko, lui répondit Shion sur le même ton.<p>

Leurs bouches se goûtèrent à nouveau, plus gourmande cette fois, leurs langues se redécouvraient, retrouvant la magie qu'il les avait si bien unie à Athènes.  
>Shion oublia pour un temps tous ses soucis du moment et Dohko se laissa aller à profiter de sa présence comme il l'avait fait cinq ans plus tôt.<p>

Ils prirent tous deux une légère collation se faisant manger comme des gamins, refusant pour ce moment magique tout ce qui aurait pu leur faire retrouver leurs situations respectives. Ils se gavaient de baisers et de regards langoureux mais la porte s'ouvrant brutalement les ramena cruellement à la réalité, Milo se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, l'air affolé, il jeta un regard étonné à Dohko, le reconnaissant, mais ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail.

- Shion, il est là, il vient d'atterrir avec des hommes à lui et il arrive en terrain conquis, dit-il.  
>- Tous au bar, lui dit Shion, et trouve Mikaël, je ne veux pas qu'il le voie seul, toi non plus Milo.<p>

Il se tourna vers Dohko, mais celui-ci avait compris la situation et savait qui arrivait, il lui prit la main et lui dit :

- Je viens avec toi !

Shion le regarda surpris mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Avoir Dohko à ses côtés ne lui donnerait que plus de courage pour affronter son pire ennemi.

ooo000ooo

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la famille du Sanctuaire était réunit dans le bar que Saga et Kanon avait vidé de leurs occupants du moment et Ikki, prévenu, vint les rejoindre.

Shiryu, qui était toujours avec Mu, avait suivi et devant la panique avait compris également la situation. Quand Dohko entra dans le bar, rapidement présenté par Shion à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il lui tendit son portable qu'il avait à l'oreille. Dohko le remercia d'un regard et s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour parler avec son interlocuteur.

Il était toujours en retrait, venant de raccrocher, quand le nouveau propriétaire fit son entrée au bar suivit de quatre des ses hommes que Shion reconnut aussitôt pour être ses hommes de loi et gardes du corps. Il se plaça devant sa famille qui faisait face aux cinq hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. La tension entre les deux était palpable mais Shion ne baissait pas le regard soutenant celui de son ennemi juré.

- Tu n'as pas appris à baisser les yeux devant plus forts que toi Shion, dit l'homme en face de lui.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es plus fort que moi, Julian, tu ne l'as jamais été !<p>

La voix de Shion était calme. Un rire répondit à sa déclaration.

- Et qui a fait brûler ton minable petit café à Athènes ? Qui t'a obligé à fuir ton pays natal, emportant avec toi cette bande d'incapables ?

Shion les sentit se tendre derrière lui mais leur fit un geste rassurant, Dohko toujours en retrait l'observait avec admiration.

- Ton argent sale ne t'apportera jamais ce que ma famille m'apporte.  
>- Ta famille m'appartient aujourd'hui.<p>

Shion se permit un léger rire avant de répondre :

- Erreur monumentale Julian, ils sont tous libres et tu ne peux plus rien contre eux !

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Shion, visiblement Julian encaissait le choc alors qu'un de ses hommes lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas tous les sauver, Shion ! Tu es toujours aussi naïf ! Les années ne t'ont rien appris. Certain de ses hommes sont à moi, tu me les as juste… volés !  
>- Aucun n'est plus lié à toi ou à ta maudite organisation ! Et si c'est de la naïveté que de vouloir sauver des vies, alors oui, je reste un grand naïf. Mais tu ne pourras jamais posséder l'âme et la fierté de ceux que tu achètes.<br>- Mikaël est toujours lié à moi par un contrat, et Milo est toujours recherché pour le meurtre d'un de mes collaborateurs ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela, Shion, déclara-t-il mauvais.  
>- Pour Mikaël, Ikki, ici présent, va se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer que certaines clauses de ce contrat n'ont pas été respectées. Ce qui rend le caduc, c'est du moins l'avis d'un juge de la haute cours européenne de Défense des Droits de l'Homme. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse acheter ce genre d'autorité. Ikki va te donner un double de la décision de justice concernant cette affaire, ses papiers lui ont donc été rendus et Mikaël est aujourd'hui totalement libre !<p>

La voix de Shion restait calme et posée mais on sentait sa colère. Ikki sortit un papier qu'il tendit à un des hommes de Julian qui l'examina avant de hocher la tête vers son patron, confirmant l'authenticité du document.

- Bien joué sur ce coup, tu as toujours eu l'art et la manière de déstabiliser tes adversaires, Shion, Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses t'en sortir aussi bien avec Milo.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de rage vers son ex-patron mais une main se posa sur son bras alors que les yeux d'Aïoros se plantaient dans les siens, lui intimant d'une supplique muette de ne pas bouger. Shion reprenait d'une voix toujours très calme :

- Tu l'avais bien piégé, je dois le reconnaître, mais tu as fait là encore une erreur.  
>- Je te défie de me dire laquelle ? dit-il, transpirant de haine à l'égard cet homme qui le provoquait depuis si longtemps.<br>- Tu as, comme toujours, négligé le côté humain de cette affaire et la reconnaissance sans borne d'un enfant envers celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, quitte à sacrifier la sienne.

Ikki tendit alors un autre papier à l'homme alors que Julian ravalait sa rage envers Shion. Comment ce moins que rien pouvait-il encore le défier, lui le grand Julian Solo ?  
>Milo, lui, n'en revenait pas, comment Shion avait-il pu accomplir cet exploit ? Il sentit la main de son compatriote serrer un peu plus son bras et posa la sienne dessus, leur regard se croisèrent et Milo crut un instant y déceler une étrange lueur.<p>

Julian semblait avoir reprit contenance et défiait Shion du regard alors qu'il sortait son ultime atout.

- Alors je vais détruire ton paradis, lui il m'appartient et ça, tu ne peux rien faire contre !  
>- Mais moi je le peux, Julian ! intervint une voix glaciale du fond de la pièce, alors que Dohko qui venait de parler, s'avançait pour se placer à côté de Shion qui le regarda surpris.<p>

Julian sursauta et perdit un peu de sa splendide assurance alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme en face lui, ses yeux verts aussi froids que de la glace le dévisageait en souriant :

- Dohko…  
>- Pour toi, ce sera Mr Yamaka, il me semble te l'avoir déjà signifié il y a cinq ans, non ?<p>

Shion sursauta au nom de Dohko, il n'était pas un simple directeur de cet empire mais le patron en personne ! Celui qui avait déjà mis à terre Julian Solo par le passé.  
>Malgré lui, Julian recula d'un pas sous le ton plus que méprisant de Dohko.<p>

- Que veux-tu dire ? se contenta-t-il de demander, prudent.  
>- Shiryu ? dit simplement le japonais.<br>- Les opérations financières visant à prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire par Ithaque, votre société, ont été prises de vitesse par une autre société sur le marché, répondit calmement Shiryu.  
>- Impossible, répondit Julian, j'ai bien vu que la petite société de Shura essayait de me doubler mais elle n'a pas assez d'argent pour me défier.<br>- C'est exact, confirma Shiryu, aussi ont-ils cédés leurs parts à une société russe.  
>- Le Sanctuaire appartient aujourd'hui à Hyoga, ici présent et à sa société Oural, confirma Dohko, se tournant vers le jeune russe entré sans que personne ne le remarque suite à l'appel de son ami.<br>- C'est impossible ! répéta Julian, qui n'ignorait pas qu'Oural était une filiale de Dohko  
>- C'est au contraire tout à fait possible, dit Shiryu en ouvrant un ordinateur portable, si vous voulez vous donnez la peine de vérifier….<p>

Un silence stupéfait avait suivi cet échange surréaliste pour l'ensemble de la famille et Shion lui-même essayait de comprendre la situation sans vraiment y parvenir.  
>Un des hommes de Julian s'était approché de l'ordinateur et jetait maintenant un regard consterné à son patron. Celui-ci ne désarmait pas, refusant la défaite que lui infligeaient les hommes en face de lui :<p>

- Oural n'a pas assez de poids sur le marché pour une telle manœuvre, à moins que…comprenant d'un coup la manœuvre de son adversaire.  
>- Exact, répondit Hyoga à la place de Dohko, Oural vient de céder ses parts de cette entreprise à la société Yamaka, finit-il en regardant son ami.<br>- Qui en est actuellement le propriétaire légal ! Le Sanctuaire ne t'appartient plus, il est à moi ! finit tranquillement Dohko, amusé de voir l'homme en face de lui se décomposer au fur et à mesure de leurs déclarations. Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :  
>- Je te conseille donc de quitter les lieux pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds avant de perdre plus d'argent que tu n'en as déjà perdu. Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau !<p>

La voix de Dohko était plus tranchante qu'un rasoir, laminant l'homme en face de lui avec un plaisir évident. Celui-ci sembla se tasser sur lui-même mais tenta une dernière attaque :

- Ces minables ne s'en sortiront pas toujours aussi bien, ton empire ne sera pas toujours là pour les protéger !

Une rage froide monta en Dohko alors qu'il répondait d'une voix cinglante :

- Tu me retrouveras toujours sur ton chemin, et ces gens comme tu dis, sont cent fois moins minables que tout ce que tu représentes et qui me dégoûte. Ne m'oblige pas à te le prouver par la force car je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Faut-il que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans ?

Julian se rappelait l'échange de coups, sa défaite devant son père, la rage l'envahit, non ces deux là ne gagneraient pas, d'un mouvement rapide il lança son poing en avant, bloqué instantanément par la main de Shion qui s'était placé devant Dohko en un quart de seconde :

- Donne-moi une seule occasion et je te massacre sans aucun remord, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Une autre main se plaça sur la sienne, alors que Dohko complétait :

- Rectification, ON te massacre sans aucun remord !

Julian vaincu, retira sa main et suivit sans un mot le service de sécurité appelé par Shiryu. Shion se tourna pour faire signe à Milo qui partit accompagnés des deux frères pour vérifier le départ de leurs ennemis.

Saga et Kanon suivirent également à distance, revenant dés qu'ils eurent quittés le bâtiment principal.

ooo000ooo

Une énorme vague de soulagement déferla alors dans le bar, chacun se félicitant de la tournure des événements, Mu et Ikki s'informant auprès de Shiryu de la manière dont il avait procédé.

Dohko qui avait retrouvé son calme, remerciait Hyoga pour sa collaboration. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un large sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations premières, un charmant japonais rencontré lors d'une de ses compétitions et prénommé Shun.

Il se retourna alors cherchant Shion du regard et le vit qui le regardait, au milieu de sa famille. Shion s'approcha de lui et avant qu'il ne comprenne se retrouva prisonnier des ses bras et de ses lèvres sous une salve d'applaudissements.

Shion reprit son rôle de directeur et demanda aux jumeaux de leur servir à tous du champagne, alors que le bar rouvrait, prit en main par des employés. Ce soir la famille était de repos et resterait ensemble.

Une fois que tout le monde eut une coupe en main, il fit des yeux le tour de sa petite famille et s'aperçut que Milo ne les avait pas rejoints. Il s'excusa auprès de Dohko qui discutait avec Saga et Kanon, heureux de les retrouver. Il sortit du bar, suivit discrètement par Aïoros.

Il rejoint le grec sur la plage, endroit où il était sur de le trouver. Milo, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant au vent, était assis sur un rocher, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, des larmes coulants sur les joues. Il s'approcha doucement :

- Milo ?  
>- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Shion.<br>- Si, tu peux y arriver. Il faut te pardonner à toi-même comme nous tous ici, nous l'avons fait. Mais tu ne pourras profiter de la vie que si tu te pardonnes.  
>- Comment se pardonner d'avoir tué un homme ?<br>- Tu l'as fait pour sauver une mère et ses enfants et tu en as payé le prix fort ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?

- Tu as le droit de vivre et d'être heureux, comme nous tous. Milo, tu as assez souffert comme ça. Ce soir il faut que tu te tournes vers l'avenir. Nous avons une deuxième chance et je n'envisage pas d'y arriver sans l'un de vous.  
>- Dohko est formidable, ce qu'il a réussi à faire, je n'en reviens pas…<br>- Il est puissant, oui, mais même si il nous aide, c'est à nous de continuer ce rêve.  
>- Tu dois être heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ?<br>- Oui, mais savoir qui il est me fait peur, horriblement peur, tout comme toi tu as peur d'avancer… Mais si on n'essaie pas, alors on ne saura jamais et crois-moi, ne laisse pas passer ta chance ou tu le regretteras. J'ai commis cette erreur une fois, je sais de quoi je parle.  
>- Je vais essayer… Shion, merci pour tout…<br>- Tu nous rejoins ?  
>- Ok, laisse-moi encore quelques minutes…<p>

Aïoros, dissimulé à quelques pas de là, avait écouté leur conversation. Il regardait, maintenant fasciné, l'homme assis sur le rocher, et cet homme l'attirait bien plus qu'il le laissait voir. Son incroyable énergie, son exubérance et sa joie de vivre si communicative… Pourtant, en cet instant, il paraissait si fragile. Aïoros avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il cachait un lourd secret, secret que tout le monde connaissait aujourd'hui, mais cela ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux… Seulement est-ce que Milo accepterait autre chose qu'une aventure ? Etait-il prêt à vivre quelque chose de plus fort ? Car Aïoros ne voulait pas d'une simple aventure, il voulait plus de cet homme.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et comme dans le bar tout à l'heure, et posa la main sur son bras. Milo tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, se dévisageant sans rien dire. Puis Milo bougea et prit son compatriote dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, se disant que peut-être Shion avait raison et qu'il avait une nouvelle chance.

- Aïoros, tu veux m'aider à retrouver le chemin du bonheur ?

L'interpellé se recula légèrement et prit dans ses mains le visage tourmenté de Milo

- Je le souhaite plus que tout au monde, Milo, laisse-moi t'aimer…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour renforcer ses paroles, cette promesse qu'il lui faisait. Ils savourèrent tous deux ce contact doux et enivrant et quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'un même geste, ils surent tous deux qu'ils venaient de trouver cette partie d'eux-mêmes qui leur avait toujours manquée.

ooo000ooo

C'est main dans la main qu'ils firent leur entrée au bar dix minutes plus tard, sous les yeux ravis de Shion qui savait depuis le début que le jeune grec l'avait suivi.

Ils mangèrent tous ensembles et prolongèrent la soirée au bar, et pendant toute la durée de celle-ci Shion observa Dohko, parfaitement à l'aise avec chaque membre de la famille, navigant adroitement avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Même Shaka fut surpris de sa connaissance de l'hindouisme. Shiryu semblait aussi à l'aise que son patron et on sentait entre eux une grande complicité. Si à Athènes c'est lui qui menait le jeu, ce soir c'était incontestablement Dohko qui avait reprit ce rôle qu'il exerçait d'ailleurs à merveille.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'il soit quelqu'un d'assez bien pour un tel homme. Il venait de la rue et son passé serait toujours là. Il soupira alors que la voix de Camus s'élevait à ses côtés :

- Tu te sous-estimes, Shion.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Camus ?<br>- Tu es en train de douter de toi, je le vois.

Shion sourit, Camus était très calme et ne parlait guère, mais chacune de ses paroles était réfléchie et posée.

- Développe, je suis curieux d'avoir ton opinion, lui dit Shion.  
>- Ce mec possède un charisme et une aisance hors du commun. Je ne le connaissais que de nom et Saga m'en avait déjà parlé, mais je constate qu'il était loin de la vérité. Dohko est impressionnant par sa classe et sa simplicité et cela ne vient pas uniquement de son éducation de riche, là tu peux me croire.<p>

Camus venait d'une famille française noble et il avait reçu cette éducation, il savait de quoi il parlait. D'ailleurs cette parcelle de sa vie ressortait dans son comportement, le faisant souvent paraître froid et indifférent à tout. Shion avait dû percer cette carapace avant de pouvoir aider Camus et c'est sans doute ce qui avait permis à Saga de s'infiltrer dans la brèche, imposant au glacial français son amour inconditionnel. Il continua :

- Toi en ce moment, tu te demandes si tu es assez bien pour un tel homme, ne te pose pas la question. Tu l'es bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

Shion reporta son regard sur Dohko avant de répondre :

- J'aimerais te croire, je t'assure que j'aimerais…

Après cet échange, Shion s'isola un peu sur la terrasse du bar. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et une fois de plus, il admira ce paradis, heureux, même s'il n'en était plus le propriétaire, qu'il ait échappé à Julian.  
>Deux bras puissants le prirent par la taille, et il se laissa aller contre Dohko, savourant l'instant :<p>

- Tu es bien songeur, tu as des questions à me poser ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
>- J'en ai plein mais elles peuvent largement attendre demain. Je crois que pour aujourd'hui j'ai largement eu mon plein d'émotions.<br>- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
>- Qui te dit que quelque chose me tracasse ?<br>- Je le vois, tu es resté distant toute la soirée que tu as passé à m'observer d'ailleurs.

Shion sourit, ainsi, il s'en était rendu compte :

- Je me gave de toi, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas quand je te perdrais à nouveau…

Voilà il l'avait dit, il avait peur de le perdre encore.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Que je vais refaire l'erreur que j'ai faite il y a cinq ans ?

La voix de Dohko était empreinte d'une telle douleur que Shion se tourna pour lui faire face :

- L'erreur ?  
>- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui tu étais, et je suis retourné à ma vie, essayant de me persuader que ce n'était qu'une rencontre de passage, alors qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'en était rien.<br>- Dohko…  
>- J'ai vécu cinq ans en enfer, loin de toi, et quand je me suis enfin décidé à te rechercher, tu avais disparu, ton café avait brûlé. J'ai cru devenir fou quand Shiryu m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des morts. Shion, je t'aime, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Jamais je ne te laisserai partir à nouveau loin de moi sans savoir où tu te trouves, sans pouvoir te contacter, te parler…<p>

Ses mains caressaient le visage Shion et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un long et tendre baiser avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre Shion, plus jamais… ça fait trop mal…

Celui-ci était bouleversé par ces déclarations, son émotion si était forte, il le serra dans ses bras murmurant :

- Tu m'as volé mon cœur à Athènes, Dohko ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés que j'ai t'ai vu dans cette boutique. Mais je ne voulais pas entraver ta vie. Je t'ai laissé partir la mort dans l'âme sachant que je laissais partir mon cœur avec toi ce matin-là, et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi… Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu me quittes à nouveau… Mais tu ne connais rien de mon passé, je ne suis pas du même monde que toi…  
>- Détrompe-toi, j'ai appris bien plus de choses sur toi depuis que je te recherche que lors de notre rencontre à Athènes, et je t'admire ! Tu te bats depuis si longtemps pour les sauver… Nous menons le même combat, seules nos armes sont différentes, et aujourd'hui je peux utiliser les miennes pour t'aider… Ne me repousse pas sur ce prétexte, nous pouvons lutter ensemble, accepte mon aide…<br>- Dohko… je ne veux pas te repousser, mais cela me fait tellement peur… et je t'aime tant…

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des baisers de plus en plus passionnés qui éveillaient leur sens si longtemps réprimés.

Shion finit par entraîner Dohko vers sa suite. Ils ne se lâchaient pas. Dés qu'ils eurent passés la porte, le Japonais le bloqua contre celle-ci, dévorant sa bouche alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de son compagnon. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements en un temps record, se les arrachant presque.

Ils avaient besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre, de se toucher. Leurs mains étaient avides, leurs bouches gourmandes, ils s'enivraient l'un de l'autre. Leurs bassins s'étaient soudés, leurs sexes gonflés de désir coincés entre leurs deux corps, frottaient sans aucune retenue l'un contre l'autre, leurs arrachant gémissements et cris de plaisir, à chaque mouvements. Ils parcouraient le corps de l'être aimé avec frénésie, avec les mains ou la bouche, brûlants d'une fièvre trop longtemps contenue, beaucoup trop longtemps. Ils ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre se retenir longtemps.

Leurs respirations se firent haletantes, leurs gestes désordonnés submergés par la violence du désir qui les consumait :

- Dohko,…..je vais pas…..tenir…  
>- Moi…non plus !<p>

Ils se répandirent l'un contre l'autre dans un même cri, foudroyés par la violence de l'orgasme qui leur coupa les jambes, les faisant glisser sur la moquette, toujours devant la porte, serrés l'un contre l'autre où ils restèrent un long moment, reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles.  
>Alors que leurs respirations devenaient plus calmes, Dohko releva brutalement la tête :<p>

- Merde, Shiryu, je l'ai complètement oublié !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mu va s'occuper de l'emmener jusqu'à la maison de la Balance, je crois qu'ils ont déjà sympathisés !<br>- Hé ! Shiryu est marié et heureux, n'essaie pas de le caser !  
>- Aucune chance ! Mu est fou amoureux de Shaka, et ça fait peu de temps qu'ils sont ensemble, alors de ce côté tu peux être tranquille ! Il ne craint rien, ton petit Shiryu !<p>

Shion regardait, moqueur, l'homme dans ses bras, il reprit :

- Tu l'aimes bien ce gamin non ?  
>- Jaloux ?<br>- Non, juste curieux, après tout je ne connais rien de ta vie…  
>- Moi non plus je ne connais rien de la tienne aujourd'hui, et d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de questions, mais pour l'instant, elles attendront… J'ai envie d'autre chose… dit-il avec un regard gourmand, ses lèvres plongeant dans le cou de Shion.<p>

Un léger rire et un gémissement lui répondirent. Shion se dégagea et se leva pour l'entraîner sur le lit où il l'allongea, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Là, il prit le temps de le regarder, ses doigts effleurant le visage, le cou puis le torse, passant avec délicatesse sur les perles brunes, mais sans s'y attarder, descendant vers le ventre, jouant un instant avec le nombril encore humide de leurs semences mêlées. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir sous la douce torture, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Le désir renaissait déjà dans leurs corps, mais cette fois ils prendraient le temps de se découvrir ou plutôt de se redécouvrir après cinq ans.

Shion plongea sur les lèvres humides, sa langue explorant la bouche offerte, jouant, caressant son homologue sous les gémissements étouffés par le baiser. Il descendit dans le cou alors que ses mains, plus inquisitrices, redessinaient chaque muscle du torse avec ferveur.

La température monta d'un cran et Dohko bondit quand la bouche attrapa une perle de chair pour la torturer divinement. Shion se gavait du corps de son amant, il traçait des sillons brûlants sur le corps qui se tordait sous le plaisir, il lui avait tant manqué. Il l'observait, le dévorait, se délectant des réactions qu'il provoquait. Il glissa sur le ventre, lécha avidement les restes de leurs semences encore présents avant de descendre sur le membre fièrement dressé. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il commença une autre torture avec sa langue autour de l'objet de son attention. Il sentit le corps s'arquer sous lui alors qu'un cri rauque s'échappait de la gorge de son amant :

- Shiooon… c'est trop bon !

Il sourit intérieurement, satisfait de l'effet produit et sa langue devint plus gourmande, alors qu'il le prenait complètement en bouche. Dohko bondit et se redressa sur les coudes, observant Shion. Leurs regards se croisèrent empli d'une même fièvre. La tête de Dohko bascula en arrière alors que son amant accentuait ses mouvements de va et vient. Le sentant au bord de la rupture, il calma ses caresses sous un grognement de frustration et remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amant pour un baiser sulfureux qui les fit gémirent tous les deux.

Dohko en profita pour inverser les rôles et d'un puissant coup de rein fit basculer Shion sous lui, le bloquant de son corps. C'était à son tour de torturer son amant, lui aussi voulait caresser, embrasser, lécher, ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, et il ne se privait pas, attentif aux moindres réactions de Shion qui gémissait et criait sans retenue sous lui.

Alors qu'il venait de finir de parcourir son torse s'enivrant de cette peau si douce, il prit le sexe de Shion dans sa main, le sentit tressaillir et s'arquer sous la caresse. Il releva la tête et le regarda, subjugué par son image, le visage ravagé par le plaisir, ses longs cheveux verts pales étalés autour de lui. Une violente bouffée d'amour et de désir lui fouetta les reins lui coupant le souffle. Il aimait cet homme plus que tout, il donnerait son empire sans hésiter pour le garder auprès de lui, l'entendre crier son nom alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il ne voulait plus jamais se priver de cette image, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des jours.

Shion ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, Dohko y vit le reflet de son amour. Il plongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes et ils roulèrent sur le lit s'embrassant, se caressant frénétiquement, attentifs au plaisir de l'autre, jouissant de cette osmose qui les avait déjà unis une fois et qui les unissait de nouveau.

Ils avaient quitté la réalité, perdus dans un monde de sensations plus divines les unes que les autres. Aucun ne dominait l'autre, ils luttaient pour se donner le plus de plaisir possible, mais leurs corps en voulaient plus. Ce fut Dohko qui cria grâce le premier sous le regard ravi de son amant, alors que celui-ci l'avait de nouveau prit en bouche, Shion le pénétra alors d'un doigt après l'avoir longuement préparé à cette venue, et entama une douce caresse à l'intérieur de son intimité. Dohko cria et s'arqua, allant à la rencontre de l'intrus. Le premier fut rejoint rapidement par deux autres sous les supplications et les cris rauques du Japonais.

- Maintenant aanh… Shion !

Celui-ci se sentait proche de la rupture et ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps. Il le pénétra doucement, balayé par la sensation exquise qui lui fit complètement perdre le reste de sa retenue. Dohko hurla son nom et se cambra davantage, submergé par la douleur et le plaisir. Le plaisir fut le plus fort, balayant la douleur pour des ondes violentes de pure extase à chaque fois que Shion plongeait en lui. Il l'attrapa, voulant le sentir contre lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et échangèrent plusieurs baisers à la limite de la violence. Shion passa une main dans le dos de Dohko alors que celui-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, plongeant son amant encore plus profond en lui.

Shion cria à son tour et reprit le sexe de son amant dans sa main, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de reins de plus en plus amples et puissants.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs corps glissant de sueur, ils sentirent tous deux l'explosion qui les secoua alors qu'ils atteignaient la limite de leur résistance. Ils jouirent dans un même cri, se répandant au même instant, ravagés par l'orgasme qui les atteignit de plein fouet, arquant leurs deux corps une dernière fois avant de retombés sur le lit, épuisés et traversés de millier d'ondes de choc, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooo000ooo

Dans tous les appartements de la petite famille du Sanctuaire, cette nuit-là, il se passait les mêmes scènes d'amour et de délivrance.

Marine et Aïola s'unirent en se promettant un amour éternel, délivrés de leurs encombrants passés, pour ne penser qu'à l'avenir.

Le glacial Camus se donna sans condition à Saga, celui qui l'avait délivré de l'enfer de la solitude, qui avait percé sa carapace de glace et l'emmena jusqu'au summum du plaisir.

Mikaël, débarrassé de ses chaînes, devint un prédateur redoutable devant un Kanon subjugué par la personnalité nouvelle de son amant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qui l'enchantait.

Aïoros conquit le cœur de son compatriote à force de tendresse et d'amour et Milo se laissa aller pour la première fois dans les bras de celui qui lui offrait bien plus que le plaisir d'une nuit, regardant avec confiance l'avenir dans ses yeux.

Mu découvrit le plaisir de posséder le corps de l'être aimé, délivré des peurs et des angoisses des dernières vingt-quatre heures pour le plus grand plaisir d'un Shaka complètement fou d'amour pour son ange.

Mais tous, en s'endormant au petit matin, eurent une pensée pour celui qui leur avait offert cette nouvelle chance, celui qui les avait recueillis et donnés un amour paternel sans condition, celui qui les avait sauvés aussi bien ici qu'à Athènes…Shion

Celui-ci s'endormait doucement dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, plus heureux encore que cette nuit en Grèce, où il pensait que jamais il ne le retrouverait. Mais alors que le sommeil commençait à le prendre, il sentit son amant se tendre brutalement contre lui. Inquiet il se redressa pour tomber dans les yeux verts horriblement angoissés :

- Dohko, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une angoisse indescriptible avait saisi le Japonais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir :

- Shion, promet-moi que cette fois, tu seras là à mon réveil ! Je ne veux pas m'endormir et te voir disparaître à nouveau !

Shion sourit et attrapa le médaillon du bélier qui pendait au cou de son amant avant de répondre :

- Je te le promets, sur ce médaillon que je t'ai offert il y a longtemps, je te promets de ne plus jamais partir avant ton réveil !

Il attrapa son propre médaillon et les réunit dans sa main avant de poursuivre :

- Plus jamais nous ne séparerons ces médaillons qui ont scellé notre rencontre, je te le promets Dohko, je t'aime tant…

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent sur cette promesse pour un long et tendre baiser, ils avaient tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient le reste de leur vie pour le faire…

FIN


End file.
